


Терапия для героя

by Axeliriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой, Гермиона Грейнджер, Панси Паркинсон, Симус Финниган.<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: romance, UST<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждения: ООС, АУ эпилога, ненормативная лексика<br/>Краткое содержание: Тоже мне, психолог нашелся<br/>Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними и принадлежат Роулинг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия для героя

Гарри лишь краем глаза успел заметить, как Джинни вылетает из комнаты девочек и мчится ему навстречу, и уже парой секунд спустя понял, что испытывает нечто вроде сожаления. И отвращения. Что-то смешанное. Наверное, влюбленные должны чувствовать иное, скорее всего, сердце их должно замирать при виде второй половинки, но только не так, как у Гарри. У него оно пропускало удары от страха, что Джинни снова начнет липнуть.

С этим нужно было что-то делать, как-то заканчивать. Не для того он Волдеморта победил, чтобы мучиться чувством вины за то, что не может бросить сестру друга. Точнее, за то, что не может быть с ней. Или за то, что он с ней, но ему этого не хочется.

Он уже и сам запутался в своих мыслях. Знал только, что устал от нее бегать, устал придумывать нелепые отговорки и терпеть слюнявые поцелуи, лишь бы не сделать ей больно. Он пытался оградить ее от горечи разрыва, но кто оградит от нее самого Гарри? Почему он должен жертвовать своим счастьем ради нее? Нет, если бы он ее любил, оно было бы и логично, но получалось-то совсем наоборот. И в конце концов кому-то будет очень больно.

«Пусть лучше будет больно мне», – думал он еще две недели назад, а потом вдруг осознал, что когда девушка поймет, как он к ней относится, больно будет обоим. Так лучше отрезать сразу, чтобы не мучиться, не так ли?

Джинни решительно обняла его за шею и оставила слюни на заросшей щетиной щеке. Это было настолько омерзительно, что он едва сумел подавить желание стереть рукой это подобие поцелуя.

«Потом схожу умоюсь», – сказал он сам себе и, улыбнувшись, обнял ее в ответ. Расставанию это явно не помогло. Она счастливо заулыбалась и прижалась еще теснее.

– И-и-идем на ужин? – нерешительно спросил Гарри, чуть отстраняясь, но так, чтобы это не выглядело бегством.

– Конечно, – кивнула Джинни и, схватив его за руку, потащила за собой.

Еще одно бессмысленное действие, которого Гарри никак не мог понять. Серьезно, за кого она его принимает? То есть он сам предложил пойти на ужин и вдруг сбежит, если она его за руку не потянет? Серьезно? Или в этом есть какое-то таинство, до которого его маленькие мозги не смогли додуматься самостоятельно? Или, может, ей приспичило вытереть потные руки об его потные руки?

Мерзость. Могла бы тогда просто взять его за руку, а не тянуть за собой, словно он на поводке. Нет, правда, еще бы ошейник одела и на лбу написала: «Гарри Поттер мой!», а там пусть сами думают чей. А если вдруг не догадаются, так и не только за руки дергать может, ага. Есть ведь места поинтереснее. От этой мысли ему стало еще хуже. Он вдруг представил, как ее потные руки прикасаются к нежной коже члена, как все начинает щипать и чесаться... Гадость.

Черт, как же Гарри тошнило от всех этих женских штучек. Про то, что Джинни ела исключительно из его тарелки, можно было даже не упоминать. Такая беда у всех девушек. Но почему именно его, Гарри, вилкой? Да на столе, по меньшей мере, сотня вилок, выбирай любую, но ей нужна была именно его, уже облизанная. Это что, имитация поцелуя? Или она считала, что это эротично? Вот Гарри после таких ее фокусов есть совсем не хотелось. А ведь у него квиддич, он капитан, ему силы нужны! Но в итоге он практически не ел. И давно бы упал в голодный обморок, если бы до него вовремя не дошло, что можно сбежать ночью в кухню и стащить оттуда чего-нибудь вкусненького.

Гарри с сожалением проследил за своей вилкой, исчезающей во рту его девушки, с отвращением отметил довольную улыбку на лице Джинни, зажмуренные от удовольствия глаза и чуть наморщенный маленький носик. И ему показалось, что еще немного, самую капельку, и желудок не выдержит, избавится от всего, что успело попасть внутрь за предыдущие три минуты.

Глубоко вздохнув и на секунду прикрыв глаза, Гарри все же взял из корзинки симпатичную сладкую булочку с джемом, уже, впрочем, догадываясь, чем это кончится. Всего пара укусов и... ожидаемо раздался еще немного детский, но уже уверенный голос Джинни:

– О, Гарри, это вишневая? Моя любимая. Можно кусочек?

– Ты точно не беременна? – спросил он, припоминая все рассказы знакомых о том, как женщины сметают все подряд, если внутри них растет другой организм. Они даже маринованные огурцы с ореховой пастой есть могут!

От таких мыслей желудок неприятно заворчал, закрутился, и откуда-то из самой глубины вверх начал подниматься неприятный ком, готовый вот-вот вырваться наружу. Его бросило в жар, потом в холод, хорошенько тряхнуло, так, что даже волоски на затылке и щеках встали дыбом, и только потом он заметил реакцию окружающих.

Широко раскрытые глаза его девушки смотрели на него чуть ли не с ужасом, будто он сказал нечто невероятное, что-то, что уж с ней-то точно произойти не могло.

Рон, сидевший неподалеку, подавился такой же булочкой, что пытался съесть сам Гарри, и теперь откашливался. Где-то за соседним столом пронеслось тихое:

– У Поттера скоро будет ребенок...

Вот после этих слов до него, наконец, дошло, что именно он сказал.

– Я не... – начала было Джинни, но тут же опустила взгляд на столешницу. – Гарри, я ведь никогда еще... Что теперь будет?

Гарри выдохнул, отодвинул стоявшую перед ним тарелку и с силой вписался лбом в стол.

– Я пошутил! – прорычал он, сквозь поднимающийся гомон. – Я что, единственный, для кого такие шутки под запретом? Или мой юмор не так хорош, чтобы его понять с первого раза?

– Гарри, да все в порядке, – прошептала Джинни, опустив ладонь на его предплечье. – Я тоже хочу детей.

– Я не хочу детей! – взорвался Гарри.

Он вообще много чего не хотел. И в первую очередь, чтобы рука Джинни сейчас лежала на его собственной. Это раздражало даже больше, чем шепотки и чей-то гомерический хохот.

Гарри поднялся и пошел к выходу. Ужин, как всегда, не принес облегчения. Кроме одной понятной ему мысли: на сегодня кошмар кончился, можно просто забуриться в свою комнату и остаться там до утра.

Проходя мимо слизеринского стола, он совершенно случайно услышал то, чему сначала не придал совершенно никакого значения.

– … она устраивает сеансы в туалете плаксы Миртл. Прекрасный психолог. Помогает всем, у кого проблемы после войны. Выслушивает и дает советы. Сходи, станет легче. Сегодня после ужина она будет там.

– А кто это?

– Никто не знает, но иногда кажется...

Дальше Гарри разговора не услышал, потому что уже отошел достаточно далеко. Ему было плевать на маленькие секреты слизеринцев. И на их проблемы тоже, потому что со своими бы разобраться. И все же что-то его насторожило.

Уже зайдя в свою комнату и развалившись на кровати, Гарри понял – кому-то действительно досталось не только на войне, но и после нее. Не каждый может пережить потери, не каждый спокойно примет обвинение и наказание. И, кажется, кто-то решился помогать бедолагам. Даже советы дает. Интересно, а советует ли эта девушка только насчет войны или с его проблемой тоже поможет?

А что думать, нужно пойти и узнать все самому.

Гарри быстро поднялся с кровати, накинул мантию-невидимку и побрел к туалету на втором этаже. Там стояли две девочки, у самого входа. Они чего-то ждали, какого-то сигнала. Одна стояла спокойно, подбадривающе улыбаясь своей подруге, которая, в отличие от нее, нерешительно мялась на месте и кусала губы.

Гарри подошел поближе и прислушался к происходящему внутри. Слышно было только шум льющейся из кранов воды и хохот Миртл. Через пару минут раздалось звонкое:

– Уже ухожу! – и привидение, по всей видимости, нырнуло в унитаз.

– Заходите, – раздался женский голос, и девочка, мявшаяся у двери, дотронулась до ручки. Только открыть ее так и не решилась. За нее это сделала вторая и втолкнула подругу в открывшийся проем.

– Давай, все будет хорошо, – напутствовала она.

Гарри, воспользовавшись этой заминкой, протиснулся внутрь и отошел подальше, чтобы не было слышно звука его шагов.

– Куда мне пройти? – спросила девочка, остановившись около раковин.

– Сюда, – ответила неизвестная, высунув наманикюренную руку из-за двери одной из кабинок, и указала на соседнюю.

Девушка проследовала, куда было сказано, и скрылась за дверью. И вдруг наступила тишина. Не оглушительная, как это бывает, когда не слышишь ничего, но Гарри прекрасно знал это ощущение. На обе кабинки наложили заглушающие, чтобы никто не мог подслушать. Странно, но Гарри это почему-то показалось несправедливым. Он что, просто так скрылся за мантией, чтобы так ничего и не узнать о неизвестной?

Пришлось ждать. Он прошелся по туалету, стараясь не шуметь, приблизился к кранам, осторожно дотронулся до того самого, на котором были выгравированы змеи. Желание сказать что-то на серпентарго чуть не пересилило здравомыслие. Змейки зашевелились и начали ему что-то нашептывать, призывая открыть ход в Тайную комнату, но Гарри сдержался. Отошел подальше, во избежание неприятностей, и приблизился к кабинкам, в которых сидели две девушки. Почему-то в этот момент он почувствовал себя исключительно глупо. Никто больше не пришел, да и парней, видно, это не интересовало. Один он потащился со своими личными проблемами к какой-то слизеринке.

«Да что я, в самом деле, сам с этим не разберусь?» – разозлился он и направился к выходу. И в этот момент тишина вдруг прекратилась.

– Спасибо. Я еще завтра зайду, – уже счастливо улыбаясь, сказала девушка неизвестной и вышла. Огляделась, словно видела туалет впервые, а потом пошла к выходу.

– Если там еще кто-то есть – зови, – подала голос новоявленная психолог, но из своего укрытия так и не вышла.

Гарри быстро, пока не успел в очередной раз передумать, зашел в кабинку и запер за собой дверь.

– Хм... быстро, однако. Могу я узнать ваше имя? – спросила девушка, расслышав щелчок замка.

Гарри сбросил с себя мантию и сел на унитаз. Ну что ж, отступать некуда.

– А могу я сначала узнать твое? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

– Поттер? Не думала, что услышу тебя здесь. Зачем пожаловал?

Хорошо спалился, ничего не скажешь. Какой же идиот в этой школе его по голосу не узнает?

– Я хочу знать твое имя, прежде чем начну выкладывать свои секреты.

– Ты ошибся адресом. Твои секреты мне не нужны, – усмехнулась слизеринка. – Я здесь помогаю пострадавшим, а не вытягиваю из людей их тайны. Уходи, ты зря пришел.

– Почему? – удивленно спросил Гарри и чуть не откусил себе язык. Мог бы просто уйти, зачем выслушивать весь этот бред, а потом еще и свой выкладывать? Только он прекрасно понимал, что сам не сможет справиться, иначе давно уже бросил бы Джинни без зазрения совести.

– Уйди, Поттер. Слизерину не нужны неприятности, а от тебя я ничего другого не жду.

– Неприятностей не будет. Я обещаю. Но как я узнаю, что ты никому ничего не расскажешь?

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и зашевелилась в соседней кабинке. Сверху показалась ее рука.

– Ладно, – сказала она таким тоном, словно подписала себе смертный приговор. – Я даю магическую клятву всем. Но больше я тебя здесь не увижу, согласен?

– Согласен, – уверенно ответил Гарри и уже потянулся к руке, но остановился. – А ты помогаешь только тем, у кого поствоенный синдром? У меня проблема... личного характера.

– Только не говори, что пришел жаловаться на беременную девушку, – засмеялась слизеринка.

– Да иди ты, – выругался Гарри и снова накинул мантию, готовый уйти. Плохая это была затея. С самого начала он знал, что ничего не получится.

– Ладно, Поттер, не будь тряпкой. Я тебя выслушаю.

Гарри что-то недовольно пробурчал и все же решил остаться. Будь что будет. Он обхватил пальцами тонкую девичью ладонь и на всякий случай достал палочку.

Девушка сначала произнесла Заглушающее, а уже потом заговорила слова клятвы. Гарри повторял неспешно, прокручивая в голове каждую фразу, чтобы не упустить ни единого момента, и в конце концов остался удовлетворен.

Спрятав руку за стенкой кабинки, девушка негромко произнесла:

– Рассказывай.

На этот раз в ее голосе не было ни надменности, ни спеси, ни сарказма. Почему-то это простое «рассказывай» подействовало успокаивающе.

Гарри присел на унитаз, аккуратно сложил мантию и начал:

– Не беременна она. Вообще-то, мы с ней даже не спали.

– Извини, я перебью. Если будешь просить совета, как ее соблазнить, то это не ко мне. Я в женских сердцах не разбираюсь.

– Нет, – тут же возразил Гарри. Его сердце забилось быстрее. Он даже не предполагал, что слизеринка подумает такое, а потому стало стыдно, что он пришел советоваться об обратном. Тяжело и прерывисто выдохнув, он продолжил: – Дело в том, что я сам этого не хочу. Я вообще ее не хочу. И не люблю. И расстаться с ней тоже не получается. Ты верно подметила, что я тряпка. Ну... в этом вопросе – да. Она в меня с первого взгляда влюбилась, уже планов понастроила, а ее брат – мой лучший друг. Я не могу просто взять и разрушить весь ее мир. Но это выше моих сил... – Он замолчал, думая, рассказывать ли все, и только вспомнив, что девушка за стенкой дала клятву, понял, что бояться нечего. – Я каждый вечер иду в душ и оттираю с себя ее прикосновения. Я и бороду отращиваю, чтобы не чувствовать кожей ее поцелуи. Слюни... Она меня всего обслюнявила! – возмущенно выкрикнул он в порыве эмоций.

Слизеринка рассмеялась и, кажется, даже стукнулась головой о стену.

– Вот, тебе смешно. Ну хоть кого-то повеселил.

– Расслабься, Поттер. Как я поняла, твоя проблема в том, что ты хочешь ее бросить, но не можешь. А почему бы тебе не подстроить ситуацию, в которой она сама решит расстаться?

– Какую ситуацию? – осторожно спросил Гарри, прищурив глаза.

– Любую, в которой она поймет, что ты ей не пара, что ты – не ее идеал. Девушки любят рыцарей на белых конях, это известный факт. Они додумывают то, чего не видят. То есть, если она не знает, что ты дрочишь, то думает, что ты святой. Хотя тут я с ней согласилась бы.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Покажи ей себя настоящего. Не скрывай истинных чувств. Если тебе что-то не понравилось – скажи об этом. Она начнет беситься, перестанет понимать, какой ты на самом деле, а потом и вовсе решит, что ты ей не нужен. 

Гарри задумался. В этом было что-то, но своим поведением он опять же сделает Джинни больно, а этого Гарри не хотелось. По-своему он ее любил, испытывал что-то нежное, но не то, чего хотелось бы ей.

– Попробую, но, думаю, из этого ничего не выйдет. Я не смогу.

– Благородный гриффиндорец, как я сразу об этом не подумала. Тогда скажи ей правду.

– Что я ее не хочу и не люблю? С ума сошла?

За стенкой образовалась гнетущая тишина. Около минуты ничего не происходило, а потом девушка сказала:

– Поттер, а давай теперь разберемся с твоей главной проблемой, хорошо? Ты сейчас будешь кричать и доказывать, что я не права, но все же... попробуй воспринимать меня абстрактно. Я не существую. Рассуждай с самим собой. Сможешь?

Недоуменно вскинув брови, Гарри поднялся с унитаза и привалился спиной к двери. Он и не представлял, о чем ему говорит слизеринка, но готов был испробовать что угодно, лишь бы засыпать без угрызений совести.

– Я попробую, – наконец ответил он.

– И помни, я не смогу никому рассказать, даже если захочу. А теперь ответь: почему ты ее не хочешь?

– Почему? – Гарри прикрыл глаза. – Это странный вопрос. Она... В ней нет чего-то. Какой-то изюминки. И... нет, у меня на нее встает, но чисто физически. Даже кончать не хочется, я могу думать только о том, как бы поскорее сбежать от нее. Нет эмоциональной подоплеки. Я не могу с ней раскрыться. Чувствую себя зажатым. А еще ее язык. Она вечно торопится, словно мы опаздываем. В итоге поцелуй выходит сумбурный, торопливый. Он не возбуждает, а вызывает желание отстраниться. Отодвинуться как можно дальше.

– Все даже хуже, чем я думала, – протянула слизеринка. – Забудь о том, что я сказала про твою главную проблему. Думаю, для этого еще не время. Начни с самого простого. Что тебя бесит больше всего?

– Ну... – задумчиво начал Гарри, сунув между зубов костяшку указательного пальца. – Если честно, нет чего-то совсем уж из ряда вон. Но меня раздражает, когда она лезет обниматься на виду у всех. И слюнявит при этом. Как будто все и без того не в курсе, что мы вместе.

– Хорошо, Поттер. Тогда сделай вот что: в следующий раз, когда она полезет, не надо ничего ей говорить, просто отстранись, отодвинься от нее, и она все поймет. Может, не сразу, может, не придаст значения, но когда ты сделаешь это во второй раз, она уловит это на интуитивном уровне и начнет понимать.

Гарри ненадолго задумался. В этом, вроде, не было ничего сложного. Да и гарантий никаких слизеринка не давала. Но стоило хотя бы попытаться. Все равно идей получше у него не было.

– Хорошо, попробую, – ответил он в конце концов.

– А теперь вали уже, Поттер. И помни, ты обещал больше не приходить.

– Ага, – буркнул Гарри и поднялся с унитаза. Только вышел не сразу. Провел большим пальцем по стене, разделяющей кабинки, и спросил: – Так кто же ты все-таки? Я ведь тоже никому не смогу рассказать.

– А это имеет значение? Мы больше не увидимся. И я хочу быть уверена, что ты не решишь подойти на перемене. Так что иди уже. Больше ты от меня ничего не добьешься.

Гарри кивнул, хотя прекрасно знал, что девушка этого не увидит. И больше он ничего не сказал. Вышел из кабинки, потоптался на месте, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли раскрыть соседнюю дверцу и выяснить, наконец, кому он изливал душу, а потом пошел к выходу, накинув мантию-невидимку. Какая разница кому? Лучше ему этого не знать, чтобы попусту не краснеть в коридорах. Так что все было к лучшему.

***

Следующим же утром Гарри решил, что обязательно воспользуется советом, но, как назло, такой возможности не представилось. Он и забыл, что Джинни иногда уделяет внимание своим подругам. И этим утром она, проходя мимо, лишь слегка коснулась рукой его плеча. И еще улыбнулась так, словно просила прощение за столь пренебрежительное отношение.

Гарри испытал радость вперемешку с разочарованием. С одной стороны:

«Йе-е-е-ху! Она оставила меня в покое!»

Он уже даже мысленно прыгал от счастья, но с другой:

«И как я должен буду ее отшить, если она не лезет?»

Недоумение крутилось перед мысленным взором желтым вопросиком с потухшей лампочкой над головой.

Ладно, решил он, с этим можно разобраться позже. И в приподнятом настроении поплелся на завтрак, где сел с самого края, подальше от компании Джин с подружками, Рона с Гермионой и прочих друзей, имеющих дурную привычку приставать к нему с вопросами.

За соседним столом шла оживленная беседа. Гарри бы и не обратил на нее внимания, если бы не заметил краем глаза ту самую девочку, что заходила в туалет вчера перед ним. Она была так счастлива и довольна, словно кто-то позволил ей, наконец, жить. Этот взгляд, в котором блестело нечто... очень похожее на умиротворение. И осанка, говорящая о спокойствии и уверенности в себе. Улыбка же и вовсе не сходила с ее лица.

Гарри задумчиво оглядел слизеринский стол в поисках какого-нибудь намека на то, кем могла быть вчерашняя психолог, но заметил только взгляд Малфоя, направленный на него. Вот уж у кого поистине уверенная осанка, отросшая челка, чуть спадающая на глаза, взгляд которых выражал пустоту, не иначе, и легкую заинтересованность. А еще у Малфоя заметно впали щеки, и оттого его подбородок казался больше, чем раньше. Но выглядело это... можно сказать, мужественно. Не было уже той детской спеси и вседозволенности в его позе, но было что-то иное, суровое. Гарри бы сказал, что этот человек готов ко всему.

Все эти мысли пролетели в голове за каких-то десять секунд, а потом Гарри заметил то, на что до этого не обращал внимания. Малфой ведь смотрел не просто так. У его уха, нагнувшись так, словно ее вывернули, и чуть не прижавшись губами, склонилась Панси Паркинсон. Она что-то увлеченно шептала, но эти слова не получали отклика в лице Малфоя, он все так же неподвижно следил за Поттером. И все бы ничего, если бы не маникюр на пальцах Паркинсон.

«Она не могла рассказать. Это невозможно. Она дала Клятву», – пронеслось у него в голове. А потом он отвернулся. Есть перехотелось. Если все так, если это действительно Паркинсон, то она уже сделала свои выводы по тому, что Джинни сидит далеко.

Малфой отвел взгляд и пихнул Паркинсон плечом, чтобы та отодвинулась, но это Гарри видел уже периферическим зрением. Но настроение не улучшилось, а стало только хуже, потому что Джинни подошла сзади и, нагнувшись, обняла за плечи, оставив слюни на его шее, прямо под ухом.

«Блядь, ну лучше б уже на щеке, там хоть борода прикрывает», – мысленно застонал он и, даже не осознав толком, что делает, дернулся так, что ей пришлось отскочить. Конечно, она не придала этому значения, решив, видимо, что это дрожь удовольствия. Захихикала и, схватив его за руку, потащила из Большого зала.

Ну вот, опять. Как собачонку. А ведь он так и не успел поесть. Что за дурная женщина? Ни капли ума, ни грамма фантазии.

А дальше хуже!

Когда они вышли в коридор, Джинни уверенно потащила его за собой в ближайший пустой класс, чтобы присосаться своими губами к его. Она даже решила, что имеет право прижать его к стенке. Не вырвало Гарри только потому, что он не поел. Ее язык спешно зашарил по рту, даже не пытаясь соперничать с его собственным, просто наугад тыкаясь в разные места. Это было жутко. И неприятно. Хорошо хоть ей длины не хватило, чтобы к горлу подобраться, иначе его бы точно чем-нибудь да вывернуло.

Собрав все силы в кулак, Гарри взял ее за плечи и насильно отодвинул на вытянутые руки.

– Не здесь, Джин. И не сейчас, – сказал он и крепко сжал челюсти. Все-таки неприятный комок подступил к горлу, а в желудке все закрутилось, как в стиральной машине.

– О, ты прав, – игриво прошептала она, подмигнула и хитро улыбнулась.

«Вот бля, попал я, кажется», – понял Гарри и, натянуто улыбнувшись, схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой из кабинета.

– Не тяни меня так, Гарри. Руку оторвешь, – шикнула она и, выдернув руку, пошла рядом.

У Гарри аж глаза на лоб полезли.

– Что? – вдруг замерев, не донеся ноги до пола, спросил он.

– Что-что, не тяни, говорю. Неприятно же.

– А мне, значит, приятно, когда ты меня по всему Хогвартсу тягаешь? Знаешь, что... – прошипел он, но остановился на полуслове, заметив ее стремительно расширяющиеся глаза. Сглотнул и добавил уже спокойнее: – Мне тоже неприятно. Не делай так больше, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел вперед.

Нет, у него никогда не получится просто взять и отшить Джинни. Но, может, она начнет понимать?

«Ага, счаз-з-з...» – чуть не выругался он вслух, когда девушка приблизилась к нему и присосалась своими губищами к щеке.

Он сдержал порыв поморщиться, а зря, нужно было это сделать, потому что следующие слова разозлили его так, как ничто остальное до этого.

– Фу, колючий. Побрейся уже, ты же не неандерталец какой-нибудь.

– Мне так нравится, – процедил он, даже не разжимая челюсти, а потом пошел к классу, не добавив больше ни слова.

Гарри думал, что это все, на этом все кончится, но на ужине Джинни подсела к нему и как ни в чем не бывало полезла в его тарелку за аппетитным кусочком курочки. Он закатил глаза и пододвинул к ней блюдо, лишь бы не видеть, как она уплетает _его_ ужин.

***

Как бы там ни распалялась слизеринка, что Гарри больше не должен к ней приходить, и сколько бы у него ни было подозрений, что это Панси, рассказавшая все Малфою, выйдя из Большого зала, Гарри накинул свою любимую и неповторимую мантию и отправился в туалет плаксы.

На этот раз у двери стояли две девушки и один парень, чего Гарри даже не ожидал увидеть. И все они ждали начала «приема». Когда дверь приоткрылась в первый раз, и туда вошла девушка, он проскользнул за ней, незаметно притаившись подальше ото всех. Он сидел в тишине не меньше десяти минут, а потом уже знакомый голос попросил позвать следующего.

Вторая девушка застряла минут на пятнадцать, не меньше, а парень за ней так и вовсе завис.

– Там еще кто-то ждет? – в конце концов услышал Гарри.

– Нет, никого больше не было.

– Хорошо. До встречи через неделю.

Парень вышел, а Гарри, уже успевший перебраться к двери, взялся за ручку той кабинки, в которой сидела слизеринка. Нет, он не хотел ее разоблачать. Наоборот, не позволил ей раскрыть дверь и показаться ему.

– Что за... – начала она, дернув ручку.

– Это Гарри. Нам нужно поговорить, – быстро сказал Поттер.

– Вот черт! Ты теперь от меня не отвяжешься, да? Иди спать лучше. Я не собираюсь вести с тобой беседы.

– Ну тогда выходи, – хмыкнул Гарри. – А я тут постою. Ну что?

Видимо, девушка предпочла меньшее из двух зол – принять Поттера, нежели раскрыть перед ним свою личину.

– Входи, у тебя есть десять минут, а потом ты должен убраться.

– Мне хватит, – кивнул Гарри и вошел в соседнюю кабинку. Сам наложил Заглушающие и, устроившись на унитазе, заговорил: – Все плохо. Она ничего не понимает. Ни слов, ни действий. Я уже как только ни пытался, но она все равно липнет ко мне. Посоветуй еще что-нибудь. Что угодно. Я готов хоть нагишом перед школой ходить, лишь бы... прекратить уже эту пытку.

– Эксгибиционизм не является решением твоей проблемы, Поттер. И не спрашивай меня, что это такое, – добавила девушка, явно наморщившись.

Гарри закрыл рот, который как раз открыл, чтобы переспросить, какое первое слово она произнесла, поерзал на унитазе и приготовился слушать дальше.

– Как именно она отреагировала? – спросила слизеринка.

– Ну... – протянул он. – На что именно? Когда я отстранился, она вообще не отреагировала. Когда я попросил ее не трогать меня за руки, там вообще другая ситуация была, а когда я сказал, что не стану бриться, то сразу ушел, поэтому не помню. Но она все равно делает вид, что все в порядке.

– Да, ты конкретно застрял у нее под каблуком. Вот тебе мой совет: повтори. То, что она могла посчитать случайностью, не будет считаться таковой, если станет закономерностью. Ну все, пока, Поттер. И надеюсь больше тебя не услышать.

– И это все? – недоуменно вскинув брови, переспросил он.

– Все-все. Проваливай.

– А что мне делать с поцелуями?

Вот точно такая же тишина наступила в прошлый раз перед тем, как слизеринка заговорила про главную проблему. Интересно, в чем же было дело на этот раз?

– Прости, Поттер. Я не поняла суть вопроса.

– Она сегодня затащила меня в пустой класс. И это было отвратительно. Она снова что-то буравила языком у меня во рту. Я думал, что меня... что... черт, неприлично как-то такое говорить, но мне было очень нехорошо.

Снова наступила тишина. Такая странная, очень волнительная, будто решалось что-то нереально важное. А потом прозвучал тихий вопрос:

– Поттер, а ты целоваться-то умеешь?

– Конечно! – тут же отозвался он.

– А ее научить, в таком случае, не пробовал? Вообще-то в отношениях не должно быть секретов. А перед тобой, по сути, чистый лист, на котором ты можешь творить то, что твоей душе угодно. Объясни ей, как нужно.

– Э-э-э... – многозначительно сказал Гарри и прикрыл глаза. – Как я ей это скажу?

– Так же, как сказал, что не станешь бриться.

– Не-не, я не о том. Какими словами это выразить? Я могу только сказать, что то, что она делает, мне не нравится, но как узнать, что понравится? А вдруг мне с ней вообще никак не понравится?

Снова тишина, за которой последовал короткий смешок.

– По-о-оттер, но ты ведь сказал, что умеешь целоваться. А те, кто умеет, обычно точно знают, чего им хочется. Допустим, я хочу, чтобы прикосновения были мягкими, язык расслабленным, чтобы он скользил по зубам, легко касался моего языка. Мне нравится, когда прикусывают нижнюю губу и посасывают ее...

– Остановись... – осипшим голос попросил Гарри.

Картинка, что нарисовалась в его голове со слов слизеринки, оказалась настолько яркой и будоражащей, что Гарри пришлось закусить губу. И оттого картинка стала еще красочней, потому что соединилась с повествованием. Девушка будто читала его мысли, словно точно знала, чего он хочет и как он этого хочет. А слова с ее губ срывались настолько просто и обыденно, что Гарри на мгновение захотелось поцеловаться с ней, пусть это даже Паркинсон. Неважно. Просто стоило испытать такое хотя бы раз в жизни.

– Что, Поттер, штаны жмут? – насмешливо спросила девушка.

Он кивнул, и только тогда понял, что она права, что ширинка на джинсах натянулась, а губы повлажнели –так часто он их облизывал.

– Слушай... а ты... не хочешь... – заговорил он, толком еще не представляя, о чем пытается попросить, но додумать мысль до конца ему и не дали.

– Твои десять минут закончились, – грубо и безапелляционно прозвучало из-за стенки.

– Но...

– Нет, Поттер. Это мое единственное предупреждение. Либо ты уходишь сейчас, либо я подвергну твою память такой коррекции, что мало не покажется. И не забывай, откуда я, мне не составит труда исполнить угрозу.

– Ладно. Увидимся, – недовольно бросил Гарри и, накинув мантию, вышел.

Уже у самой двери он остановился, обернулся, но за ним никто не последовал. Наверное, слизеринка ждала, пока он уйдет, но Гарри стало любопытно.

Он открыл дверь и громко хлопнул ею. Только тогда послышалось шуршание, затем глухой стук, будто кто-то ударился головой о стену, и негромкое:

– Чертов Поттер... Не хочу, понял? Ничего я не хочу, – совсем тихо добавила она и словно осела на пол. Во всяком случае, снова раздалось шуршание, во время которого из-под двери кабинки выглянула мантия.

«Не верю, – подумал Гарри. – Я, может, и тряпка, но в интонациях разбираюсь. Не хотела бы, уже бы ржала надо мной».

Больше дожидаться Гарри не стал. Тихонько приоткрыл дверь и беззвучно покинул туалет.

***

Итак, у Гарри возник план. Проще, конечно, было взять карту Мародеров и проверить по ней, кто находится в туалете Миртл, но Гарри это показалось до ужаса скучным. К тому же, у него была своя версия, которую хотелось проверить самостоятельно, а не магическим способом. Он уже даже почти смирился с мыслью, что это действительно Панси – не могут же несколько девочек одновременно ходить с одинаковым маникюром, верно?

В итоге проснулся он задолго до завтрака, привел себя в относительный порядок и спустился в Большой зал. Народу не было, сидели пара-тройка отшельников, да и только. Он занял наблюдательный пост прямо напротив того места, где обычно сидел Малфой со своей компанией, там же должна была появиться и Панси.

Двери Большого зала были открыты, и с течением времени внутрь проходило все больше учеников, но Гарри даже не оборачивался. Он знал, когда придет время, он сразу увидит ту, которая ему нужна. Единственное, о чем он совершенно забыл, это...

– Гарри! – возмущенно воскликнула Джинни, стремительно приближаясь. – Почему ты меня не подождал?

Гарри вздохнул, но на этот раз ничего не ответил и даже не извинился. Не говорить же своей девушке, что забыл о ее существовании.

Тем более что в этот момент за слизеринский стол сели несколько человек, в том числе и Панси. И как раз напротив него. Она не смотрела в его сторону, и Гарри это слегка насторожило. Он опустил голову и принялся наблюдать за девушкой исподлобья, словно ожидая, что рано или поздно она не выдержит и посмотрит. Но Паркинсон держалась превосходно. Ни одного взгляда, ни намека на то, что ей что-то известно.

Гарри не переставал наблюдать. Он ждал хоть какого-то знака. Но ничего не происходило. Нужно было застать врасплох, сделать что-то, чтобы обратить на себя внимание и увидеть ответ, но в голову решительно ничего не лезло.

Что-то несильно кольнуло бедро, и Гарри, не сводя взгляда с Паркинсон, дернул ногой, избавляясь от неприятного ощущения. Оно тут же повторилось, но уже чувствительнее. Он снова поерзал на месте, отодвигаясь от раздражителя. И только когда чья-то настойчивая рука легла прямо на ширинку, он поднял голову и с глазами бешеной коровы уставился в стену. Сглотнул. Очень медленно повернул голову к Джинни и сглотнул еще раз.

Лицо младшей Уизли выглядело... ну да, устрашающе. Во взгляде застыла решимость, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску.

– Теперь ты обратишь на меня внимание? – прошипела она.

– А ты о чем-то спрашивала? – осторожно уточнил Гарри.

– Нет! – выкрикнула она так, что на них обернулось, как минимум, ползала.

«Да, Гарри, молодец, теперь на тебя наверняка не только Паркинсон смотрит... Кстати о Паркинсон».

Осторожно, чтобы это не выглядело странно, Гарри повернулся к своей полупустой, кстати сказать, тарелке, из которой за все утро не съел ни крошки, и аккуратно глянул на слизеринский стол.

Что-то было не так. Не этот взгляд он ожидал увидеть. Любопытство, недоумение, но ни грамма понимания. Может, он все же ошибся? Или же она просто отличная актриса. Ладно, если этим вечером ему не удастся выяснить, кто тот самый туалетный психолог, то он просто заглянет в карту. Слишком уж его сжирала изнутри неизвестность.

Рука в промежности сжалась, причиняя слабую боль. Гарри снова повернулся к Джинни и, чувствуя, как в глазах начало темнеть от злости, показательно медленно, так, чтобы видели все рядом сидящие, сунул руку под стол и достал оттуда тонкую кисть Уизли.

– Не на людях же, – громко сказал он и поднялся, намереваясь уйти. Но не смог. В глазах его девушки застыли слезы. Она с ужасом смотрела на него.

– Я... я ничего такого... – начала она, но губы ее задрожали. И она выбежала прежде, чем кто-либо смог ее остановить.

«Вот теперь проблем не избежать», – понял Гарри, заметив на себе сердитые взгляды лучших друзей.

  ***

Когда последний из очереди у туалета вышел, сказав, что за ним никого, Гарри протиснулся в кабинку. Он знал, что слизеринка не сразу выйдет из своего убежища, а потому не спешил.

– Ты опять здесь, Поттер? – спросила она недовольно, но уверенно, будто утверждая.

– Здесь, – подтвердил Гарри, усевшись на унитаз.

– Мы, кажется, договорились. Так в чем проблема? Почему ты продолжаешь приходить?

– Это очевидно, – пожав плечами, ответил он. – Мне нужна помощь.

– Да что ты? – фыркнула она. – А мне кажется, что ты неплохо справляешься. Видела фееричное представление утром. Не думала, что у тебя на такое вообще может хватить духу. Ты хоть понимаешь, как опозорил свою подружку? Такое прокатило бы с кем угодно, но не с невинной девочкой. Все можно было обернуть в шутку, но ты стоял истуканом. Ты этого хотел?

Гарри медленно выдохнул. Конечно, он поступил подло, но о том, чтобы все исправить, не было и речи. Да и не смог бы он уже. Попросить прощения? Нет, не выход, потому что за такое в морду бьют, а не прощают. Влюбленные парочки могут заниматься под столом чем угодно, но никто не выставляет это на всеобщее обозрение, разве что истинные извращенцы. Гарри к таким не относился, а Джинни и вовсе слыла порядочной девочкой. Подобные забавы вдребезги разбивали ее репутацию.

Его это, правда, мало заботило, но вот тот факт, что теперь на него злились Рон с Гермионой, действительно печалил. Угрызения совести весь день поджидали его в самых неожиданных местах. Обед прошел в молчании (в том плане, что с ним никто не говорил), как и ужин, впрочем. Это не был бойкот, просто все недоумевали. Не знали, что ему сказать, чтобы не затрагивать тему необычного события, произошедшего утром. Вряд ли его на самом деле кто-то упрекал, но все же... выставить Джинни чуть не шлюшкой, которая не может дождаться момента, когда они останутся наедине, было очень опрометчиво и... некрасиво, да. Про себя Гарри называл это именно так.

Тем не менее, вину свою он чувствовал очень остро. И хотел бы ее загладить, но так, чтобы не возвращать отношения с Джинни.

– Нет, – ответил он после нескольких минут молчания. – Я не хотел делать это так... отвратительно. Да я вообще даже не думал делать что-то подобное. Я просто был зол, не следил за словами. Хотел ее проучить, а... не рассчитал я.

– Ключевая фраза, Поттер, «не думал». Ты никогда не думаешь. Что стоило последовать моему совету? Все вышло бы гораздо аккуратнее. Но нет, ты всегда лезешь на рожон. Это твоя жизнь. Что дальше?

– Я... Да хрен с ним! Помоги мне еще раз. Скажи, как теперь помириться так, чтобы она не решила, что я хочу к ней вернуться?

– Не выйдет, Поттер. Ты либо миришься, и вы снова вместе, либо остаешься навсегда законченным мудаком. Есть еще вариант, что ты с ней миришься и говоришь, что вы не пара, но тогда ты все равно будешь мудаком, потому что сначала ее подставил, а потом кинул.

– Не самая приятная перспектива, – пробормотал Гарри. – Да кто вообще захочет со мной после такого встречаться? Решат, что я сволочь. А ведь... ну, может, я не прав, конечно... но я действительно всего лишь защищался. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

– Я, я и я, Поттер. Ты себя слышишь? Эгоизм на фоне героизма или ты просто забыл, что у других людей тоже чувства есть? Только не надо отвечать на этот вопрос. Мне плевать. А ты это переживешь. Мало того, через неделю-две все уже забудут об инциденте, и девушки будут жопы рвать, чтобы приблизиться к тебе хоть на шаг. Твоя популярность гораздо важнее твоих подростковых заебов. Многие из тех, кто грезит тобой, настолько поглощены этим желанием, что хоть сейчас готовы трахаться чуть ли не в Большом зале, только бы быть с тобой. Ох и разочаруются они, когда поймут, какой ты на самом деле.

– И какой же? – удивленно спросил он. Вся ситуация начала казаться не походом к психологу и даже не просьбой дать совет, а обвинительной речью. Причем такой яростной, что стало неуютно, и Гарри в который раз напомнил себе, что девушка никому ничего не сможет рассказать.

– Нет, Поттер, на этот вопрос я отвечать не стану. Ты не готов еще услышать мой диагноз. Ты сам дорастешь до этой проблемы и в очень скором времени. Я тебя поздравляю. С расставанием. И удачи. Больше ничем помочь не могу.

«Еще как можешь», – подумал Гарри. Только он не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы не заканчивать вот так их встречи.

Срочно нужна была еще одна проблема такого характера, чтобы можно было задержаться, но почему-то в голову, как назло, ничего не лезло. Не говорить же, что у него поствоенный синдром, правда? Здесь и так каждый день бывают слизеринцы, просящие о помощи именно такого рода. У Гарри же все было в порядке, он жил дальше, не оглядываясь на военное прошлое, свои заслуги и сотни жертв. Да, бывало, временами, что и на него накатывала депрессия, но он умел абстрагироваться. Так о чем же тогда завести разговор?

– Это еще не все, – выпалил он просто, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он надеялся, что слизеринка сама подкинет ему нужную идею.

– Что еще, Поттер? – спросила она спокойно, не выказав ни капли интереса.

Никаких идей. Пришлось додумывать на ходу.

– Я... мне страшно оставаться одному. Джинни не устраивала меня, как моя девушка, но она была хорошим другом. И она хотя бы была рядом. Сейчас же у меня нет никого, – тихо закончил он.

– Найдешь новую, не проблема. Я уже сказала, что тебя многие желают.

– Желают... – проговорил Гарри. – Да, наверное. Но... – «Думай, Гарри, думай!», – приказал он себе и с едва заметной заминкой заговорил: – Это... не то... что мне нужно, понимаешь? Хотелось бы близкого человека, того, который будет рядом.

– Поттер, я могу тебя выслушать и дать совет, но я не сильна в прорицаниях. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказала, что все еще будет? Нет. Я этого не знаю и утверждать не буду. Возможно, ты закончишь жизнь старым брюзгой, одиночкой с сорока кошками или сдохнешь в канаве, позабытый всеми. И я никогда не возьмусь утверждать о твоем будущем. Так чего ты хочешь? Я не найду для тебя близкого человека, это можешь сделать только ты сам.

– Хм... – протянул Гарри и громко выдохнул. Что-то явно пошло не так и нужно было срочно повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону. – Я не думаю, что ты можешь найти мне близкого человека. Но, может, ты хотя бы подскажешь, где поднабраться опыта?

– Опыта, Поттер? – удивленно воскликнули из-за стенки.

– Ну... Знаешь, если меня будут желать, то я должен хотя бы оправдать ожидания. А не имея ни малейшего опыта, сложно кому-то угодить. Может, книжки? Или... ты мне расскажешь?

– Что?

Ее нервный смешок, казалось, пробежал эхом по всему туалету.

– Ты рехнулся? То есть я должна тебе рассказать, как правильно ублажить девушку?

– Ну... может, не совсем так...

– Прекрати! Заткнись, Поттер. Иди спрашивай у своей умной подружки, пусть она тебя просвещает, а я не стану учить тебя правильно целоваться и указывать на нужную дырку, в которую ты вставишь свой член.

– Стой-стой-стой, успокойся! – быстро проговорил Гарри, вскинув перед собой ладони в защитном жесте, даже не задумываясь о том, что этого никто не увидит. – Подожди, я вовсе не собирался...

– Именно это и собирался, Поттер, – прошипела девушка, но уже через пару секунд заговорила совершенно спокойно, даже безэмоционально, будто ей стало вдруг плевать. – Ты пришел сюда с проблемой. Я пыталась тебе помочь. Получилось или нет, решать только тебе. Но я дам тебе совет: не перегибай палку. Мое терпение не вечно, а возможности не так чтобы ограничены. Если придется изолировать тебя от меня, я это сделаю, не моргнув и глазом. Сейчас я дам тебе последний шанс, потому что я не бессердечна. Ты назовешь мне реальную причину, по которой пришел сюда сегодня. Если тебе действительно нужна будет помощь, я готова ее предоставить, но если нет, то ты уйдешь. И никогда, – чуть понизив голос, сказала она, – слышишь? Никогда больше не вернешься.

Гарри вздохнул. Теперь перед ним встал нелегкий выбор. Нужно было определиться с причиной. И нужно было сказать правду. Да и не смог бы он больше соврать, потому что и без того вслух, хоть и не прямо, высказал свое желание.

Рассуждать про себя было привычным для него делом, и мысли тут же вернулись в начало. На три дня раньше. Чего он тогда хотел? Только одного – возможность порвать с Джинни. А что он получил? Разговор. То, что он не мог рассказать друзьям, то, о чем ему не дали бы совет, все это он обнаружил здесь, в туалете Миртл. И ему показалось, что он наконец получил поддержку и одобрение. Это было одной из причин, по которой он решил воспользоваться советами девушки, а так же причиной того, почему он на следующий день снова пришел к ней.

И что же случилось дальше? Он получил еще один совет и все ту же поддержку, на которую не мог рассчитывать даже. А еще он услышал то, отчего участился пульс и электрический разряд прошил низ живота. То, о чем он мечтал в своих фантазиях и мог получить только от человека, мыслящего его собственными желаниями.

– Я хочу хоть раз поцеловаться по-настоящему. И испытать то, что не может дать мне Джинни. Я хочу именно то, о чем ты говорила в прошлый раз. Чтобы были мягкие прикосновения языка и все остальное, – наконец сказал он и замолчал.

Слизеринка молчала. Ни шороха не доносилось из-за стенки. И Гарри вдруг понял, что, по сути, так и не ответил на вопрос. Объяснил что-то абстрактное, недоступное, а сам вопрос проигнорировал.

– Вот тебе реальная причина: я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Сказал тихо, но почему-то точно знал, что его услышали. И все равно ответом ему была тишина. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. А потом... Нет, прозвучал не отказ. И голос, немного удивленный и нерешительный, прошептал:

– Я не могу, Поттер.

Нет, это сто процентов не было отказом, это было отсрочкой. Девушка хотела выяснить что-то еще, но что именно, Гарри не знал.

– У тебя кто-то есть?

– Нет, – коротко ответила она, ничего больше не добавив.

– Тогда... почему? Ну... я не в твоем вкусе? Или... я даже не знаю, что еще предположить. Скажи уже, чтобы я отстал раз и навсегда.

Девушка молчала. Гарри и не знал, было ли это хорошим знаком. Возможно, она и не хотела, чтобы он отставал, а потому и причину не называла. Или она обдумывала такой ответ, который его отвадит. В любом случае, молчание затягивалось.

– Слушай, если все дело в том, что ты не хочешь себя раскрывать...

– О-о-о... – громко вытянула она и рассмеялась. – Если ты узнаешь, кто я, то у тебя точно отпадет охота со мной целоваться. И, поверь на слово, лучше тебе никогда об этом не узнать.

– А я могу хотя бы предположить? – спросил он все же, но ответа дожидаться не стал, во избежание. – Панси Паркинсон, верно?

Девушка хмыкнула и с улыбкой спросила:

– Ну и с чего ты это взял?

– Когда ты давала клятву, я видел твою руку. И вчера заметил точно такой же маникюр на Панси. Так я прав?

– Прав, шпион, – усмехнулась она.

Гарри перевел дух, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.

– Это значит, что причин для отказа больше нет?

– Нет. Но запомни, Поттер, запомни очень хорошо каждое слово. Ты сам. Этого хотел, – раздельно произнесла она и добавила: – Повтори, чтобы лучше усвоить.

– Я сам этого хочу. Действительно хочу. Довольна?

– Зайди ко мне, – коротко бросила она.

Ого, Гарри и не ожидал такой реакции тела. Как только разрешение было получено, его обуяла паника и начался легкий мандраж. Говорить – это одно, а действовать... Главное, чтобы хватило духу.

Поднявшись с унитаза, он аккуратно сложил мантию и оставил ее на бачк _е_ , сверху опустил очки и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, чтобы собраться с силами. Затем развернулся и решительно направился к соседней кабинке. Дверь не была заперта, но еще до того, как ее открыть, Гарри решил, что вытерпит все, что бы ни произошло. И если вдруг он ошибся, и там не Паркинсон вовсе, то... он не испугается, не разозлится на обман и не будет возмущаться. Но за дверью действительно находилась Панси.

Девушка стояла, сложив руки на груди, и смотрела в упор внимательным взглядом. Вид ее был полностью сосредоточен. Брови слегка нахмурены, а нижняя челюсть выдвинута вперед. Но недоброжелательности во взгляде не было, только капелька интереса. Будто... она экспериментировала. Или тщательно скрывала что-то более важное.

Длинные черные волосы спадали на плечи, но не сказать, что они были в полном порядке. Это не выглядело так, словно она приглаживала волосы перед приходом Гарри. И вообще она ни одним действием не выдала, что ожидает того, что случится дальше. Хорошая актриса или ей все равно – Гарри не знал и знать не хотел, потому что уже решил, что не отступится.

– Ждешь приглашения, Поттер? Или ты думаешь, что я брошусь тебе на шею? – спросила она с легкой ухмылкой, чуть приподняв бровь. И это бы действительно выглядело пренебрежительно, если бы ее щека не дернулась в нервном тике.

– Нет... не думаю, – ответил он, сделав шаг навстречу. – Только... ну, ты понимаешь, я особо не умею...

– Да, я знаю.

Гарри прерывисто выдохнул. Грудь сдавило от страха. Он и не представлял, насколько это тяжело.

– Поттер, ты сам этого хотел, помнишь?

Он кивнул и сделал еще один шаг, становясь практически вплотную.

– А... ты точно этого хочешь? – все же спросил он чуть дрожащим голосом.

Бровь девушки взлетела еще выше, а на губах расплылась хамская ухмылка. Гарри подумал, что это шанс ее стереть. И убедился в этом, когда Панси грубовато ответила:

– Я так и думала. Ты просто слабак. Уходи, Поттер. Ты попытался, молодец, но не получилось. Рада была познакомиться. И не преследуй меня в коридорах, ради Мерлина.

Гарри усмехнулся. Ну конечно, она рассчитывала на то, что он не сможет решиться, вот и весь секрет.

Это было как затмение. На секунду мозг отключился, а уже в следующую Гарри, обняв девушку за талию, крепко прижимал ее к себе. Их губы были очень близко, а глаза смотрели в глаза.

– Я не умею целоваться, – прошептал он.

Больше он ничего не видел, потому что глаза закрылись. Он честно хотел сделать последний шаг, но не успел, потому что девушка, неожиданно подавшись вперед, сама обхватила его губы своими. Легко поймала нижнюю, мягко скользнув по ней языком, перевела дух и нежно прихватила верхнюю, чуть втянув.

Внутри что-то оборвалось, полетело в пропасть. Ноги предательски подкосились. Гарри застонал, приоткрыв рот, и попытался поймать ее губы языком. Она не сопротивлялась, позволила себя лизнуть, чтобы чувственно вобрать в себя самый кончик. Обвела его по кругу теплым языком и выпустила. Снова перевела дух и плавно качнулась, накрывая рот Гарри своим.

Ее язык деликатно скользнул между его губ, словно спрашивая разрешение, пробрался под верхнюю, ласково очертив десны и зубы, а затем проник в рот. Ощущения были непередаваемыми, от бархатистой плоти не хотелось отрываться. И никакой спешки, только податливость и чувственность. Это сводило с ума.

Все прекратилось очень резко. Гарри не успел опомниться, как его уже оттолкнули. Голова все еще кружилась, мысли были затуманены. Да и в глазах стоял морок. Он не слышал, что ему говорят, пока его не вытолкнули за дверь.

– Урок окончен, Поттер! Счастливо, – настойчиво зазвенело в ушах.

Это не было обычным прощанием. Его поспешно выпроваживали.

– Но... – сипло заговорил он. – Одного урока... мало...

– Ты способный ученик. Пока, Поттер, – чуть не прорычала девушка, злобно сверкая глазами, и захлопнула дверь кабинки.

Ничего не понимая и еще толком не соображая, Гарри забрал мантию, нацепил на нос очки и поплелся к выходу. Но уже у двери решил воспользоваться предыдущим опытом, накинул на себя мантию, хлопнул дверью и притаился.

– Чертово время! – выкрикнула Панси, ударив кулаком дверь, и распахнула ее с ноги.

Гарри ничего не понимал. И ее агрессивности тоже. А еще... причем тут время?

Панси подошла к раковине, посмотрела на себя в зеркало и, прикрыв глаза, облизнулась. Она выглядела растрепанной, даже очень. Вновь открывшиеся глаза забегали по отражению. Отвинтив кран и набрав в руки воды, она плеснула ее себе в лицо и снова посмотрела на отражение.

Этот жест Гарри где-то уже видел. Как и взгляд. Каждое движение девушки было ему знакомо, но он не мог вспомнить ничего подходящего. Дежавю?

Ее руки вцепились в края раковины, лицо напряглось. Она плотно зажмурила глаза и сжала зубы, и Гарри понял, чего она ждала. Кожа на руках и лице запузырилась, длинные черные волосы в мгновение укоротились и побелели, одежда села, как выяснилось, по размеру. И когда бывшая Панси вновь открыла глаза, из зеркала уже смотрел Драко Малфой. Серьезный, сосредоточенный, до ужаса взрослый.

– Ну что, Малфой, – злобно прошипел он отражению, – доволен? Чуть не спалился. Еще раз позволишь себе связаться с Поттером...

Угрозу он не закончил, но, кажется, мысленно чуть не проклял себя. Резко развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул туалет.

А Гарри сполз по стенке. Он не думал. И не двигался. И даже не удивлялся. Он впал в прострацию. Это было для него слишком.

***

«Малфой, конечно, мудак, но целовался-то я с Панси».

С этой мыслью Гарри и заснул. Утешил себя, молодец.

«Нет, все-таки Малфой мудак. Какого хрена он меня поцеловал?!»

Именно с такой мыслью Гарри и проснулся следующим утром. Как выяснилось, тот факт, что целовался он все-таки с девушкой, его нисколько не беспокоил. Важнее было, почему Малфой, прекрасно зная, кто он, Гарри, на самом деле, согласился на эту авантюру. Ведь сам же говорил, что если Гарри узнает правду о его личности, то пожалеет, но сделал это. И не столько важно, что согласился, сколько, что он парень, пусть и в облике девушки, прекрасно знал, что целоваться ему придется с парнем, причем с Поттером, и все-таки... поцеловал.

Вашу ж мать, зачем? Почему? Что было в его голове в этот момент? Что заставило пойти на это? Интерес? Желание? А может, он и вовсе гей, и давно хочет его, Гарри?

Все это было странно. Очень странно. И вроде Гарри хотелось выяснить причину, но что-то его останавливало. Правда, она хороша, когда не режет глаза. А вдруг Малфой издевался? Вдруг он знал, что Гарри рано или поздно догадается, и тогда...

А что тогда? Сможет шантажировать? Но как, ведь он тоже в этом участвовал.

«Все, – приказал он себе, выйдя из душа, – хватит об этом думать, Поттер. Ты целовался с кем? С Паркинсон. Ты хотел кого? Паркинсон. Вот и не смей думать о Малфое. Если так хочется, то приударь за девчонкой, вот и все».

Сказать было легче, чем выполнить. В Большом зале еще почти никого не было ранним утром, зато был Малфой. Он сосредоточенно отделял белок от желтка, чтобы съесть только белую часть глазуньи. Впрочем, Гарри лишь мимолетно обратил на это внимание – его не интересовало, чем питается Малфой.

Зато волновало кое-что другое, о чем Гарри вроде как запретил себе думать: что двигало Малфоем, какая муха его укусила, что он пытался доказать?

Действительно, может, в этом вся причина? Может, Малфой просто хотел наглядно показать Гарри, что он не умеет целоваться, потому и затеял все это?

Глупость, ведь Малфой уже точно знал о несостоятельности Гарри в этом вопросе.

В зал потихоньку начали приходить ученики, а Гарри так и не притронулся к еде. Все это время он внимательно следил за соседним столом. И взгляд его не остался незамеченным.

Когда Малфой поднял голову и прямо посмотрел на него, Гарри даже не подумал отвести глаза. Нет, на самом деле, именно « _не подумал»._ Иначе сделал бы это. А когда понял, что продолжает пялиться, было уже поздно – малфоевская бровь взлетела, однозначно показывая свое отношение к происходящему, а затем на лице появилось подобие ухмылки.

Гарри даже завис. Это была очень коварная ухмылка, как из фильма взятая. Она говорила очень о многом. А в сочетании с красноречивым взглядом... Как бы его правильно описать? Таким... словно Малфой выиграл миллион, утерев нос своему худшему врагу. Или выиграл кубок, опять же оставив позади соперника. И вообще, не было в нем ни капли сожаления, смущения или раскаяния в содеянном. Только удовлетворение.

Странно не то, что Малфой так смотрел, а то, что Гарри понравилось его выражение лица. Даже в самой глупой ситуации Малфой умудрился выставить себя победителем. Мало того, он был горд и непробиваем. Это стоило восхищения.

А потом его губы зашевелились, но ухмылка осталась прежней.

– Ты знаешь? – неслышно спросил он.

– Да, – спокойно ответил Гарри, точно так же не произнеся вслух ни звука, хотя хотелось кричать. Но после такого представления, такой показательной малфоевской выдержки, Гарри просто не мог позволить себе сорваться.

И все же брови его сошлись на переносице, когда коварная ухмылка сменилась понимающей улыбкой.

«Что ты затеваешь, мудак?»

Гарри опустил взгляд в тарелку с остывшей глазуньей. Есть это было уже невозможно, потому он осторожно отодвинул блюдо в сторону и потянулся за соком.

На движение с правой стороны он сначала не обратил внимания, а девушка, присевшая рядом, не спешила давать о себе знать. Гарри точно знал, что это не Джинни, и все же не хотел смотреть в ее сторону, потому что на очереди была Гермиона с нотациями, которых ему хотелось меньше всего.

– Гарри, – осторожно позвала она.

– Гермиона, не стоит, – честно признался он. – Поверь, я сейчас не в настроении выслушивать, какой я подлый и неблагодарный.

– Я не за этим пришла, – улыбнувшись, прошептала она. – Я только хочу понять. Я не стану лезть в ваши отношения, потому что вижу, что тебе с ней было плохо. Я... Просто скажи, оно того стоило?

Гарри посмотрел на подругу, на ее закушенную губу, на слегка растрепанную прическу и... кивнул.

– Ты не знаешь, насколько тяжело быть с человеком, к которому не испытываешь ничего романтического. Она таскала меня за собой повсюду, она вталкивала меня в пустые кабинеты, она... черт, она мне руку на чле... кхм... промеж ног положила и сжала. А это, знаешь ли, все-таки больновато. И я все это должен был терпеть, потому что... а почему, собственно, Герм?

Подруга только пожала плечами. Она долго смотрела Гарри в глаза, явно что-то выискивая, хоть что-то, но, видимо, не нашла ничего, к чему можно было придраться. Гарри не врал, не юлил, выложил все, как есть, без наигрываний. Кое-что даже не досказал. И радости в его словах не было, только тщательно скрываемая горечь оттого, что пришлось так поступить с Джинни. Но этого Гермиона не могла увидеть, потому что Гарри не позволял себе даже в мыслях усомниться в своем поступке. Он хотел считать правильным то, что сделал, и убеждал себя в этом.

– Неужели, – наконец спросила она, – нельзя было ей об этом сказать? Ты ведь мог поговорить, Гарри. Она бы поняла...

– Не поняла. Она воспринимала мои намеки, как шутки. Она... Маленькая она еще, Гермиона. Пойми только меня правильно. Я не считаю, что я слишком взрослый, но... для меня она еще такая девочка... Словно с первого курса ничего не поменялось. Разве что она перестала от меня бегать и начала бегать за мной.

Девушка кивнула и отвернулась к своей тарелке. Наверняка ей было, что еще сказать, но она решила этого не делать. И правильно. На этот раз не стоило вмешиваться.

Гарри невидящим взглядом посмотрел перед собой и снова наткнулся на Малфоя, к которому как раз подсела Паркинсон. И первая мысль, пришедшая Гарри в голову, звучала так:

«Интересно, она целуется так же?»

Он невольно облизнулся, вспомнив сцену в туалете, и заметил... как бы это правильнее выразиться... некое внимание к себе со стороны Малфоя, которое Гарри не понравилось. Парень смотрел внимательно, чуть прищурив глаза. Его губы были сжаты в полоску, а брови чуть нахмурены.

Гарри приподнял вопросительно бровь, как бы спрашивая: «Что?»

Малфой хмыкнул и обернулся к Панси.

Странная сцена. Ненормальная даже, подумалось Гарри.

Он снова посмотрел на Паркинсон и улыбнулся. Может, конкретно с ней он и не целовался, но ведь можно было попытаться подкатить. Как сказала... сказал Малфой еще прошлым вечером, Гарри желали многие. Так почему она должна была оказаться исключением, а не правилом? К тому же, стоило проверить, так же она хороша, как Малфой, или нет.

Следующие минут пять он пристально следил за девушкой, даже не обращая внимания на то, что и сам стал объектом наблюдения даже более пристального. Он ждал момента, когда Паркинсон оторвется от своего завтрака, но та, казалось, задалась целью наесться досыта, не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее. И все же он добился своего.

Когда Панси наконец посмотрела перед собой, то тут же наткнулась на его взгляд. Спокойный, уверенный, – о, чего ему это стоило! – он не прожигал и не сверлил, а лишь наблюдал с неприкрытым интересом.

У Паркинсон от удивления поднялись обе брови. Затем она нахмурилась и вполглаза посмотрела на него, словно пытаясь выяснить, что у Гарри на уме.

Собравшись с силами и мысленно прокляв всех и вся, Гарри улыбнулся. Очень живо и даже обаятельно. И изо рта ничего не полилось, спасибо, что в этот момент он не пил сок. В общем, удалось выглядеть не просто приветливо, но еще и заинтересованно.

Девушка слегка ссутулилась, положила вилку в пустую тарелку и опустила голову. Но до того как она это сделала, Гарри успел заметить, как ярко обрисовались красным ее скулы. Мило и даже забавно. Но что-то было... Черт, Гарри даже сформулировать не получалось. Обычно, когда удается привлечь к себе чье-то внимание, должно хотя бы удовлетворение появиться. А если еще и внимание человека, который нравится, так и вовсе восторг. Но он не испытывал ничего. Вообще.

Проклятие, что ли?

Он перевел взгляд на Малфоя, но тот уже складывал вещи, собираясь уходить.

В этот момент к нему наклонилась Паркинсон и что-то сказала. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Гарри и... снова коварно ухмыльнулся. Так, что сердце пропустило удар. Гарри сглотнул, глядя в лицо Малфоя. Чуть приподнятый уголок губ, четко очерченные скулы, выдвинутый вперед подбородок и хитро прищуренные глаза. Это что-то напоминало. И из-за этого внутри становилось горячо, словно легкие окунули в кипяток. Дышать стало намного сложнее.

Пожав плечами, Малфой хмыкнул и ответил ей:

– Он не мог влюбиться? – и, схватив сумку, встал из-за стола.

Гарри слов не слышал, по губам прочел. И почему-то стало обидно. То ли из-за явного сарказма, с которым это было сказано, то ли... от осознания в полной мере смысла слов.

Глупости ведь, он не был влюблен в Паркинсон. Тогда какого черта с ней заигрывал?

Сделав пару глотков сока, Гарри поднялся из-за стола. Только в этот момент он заметил, что весь факультет уже завтракал. Кто-то мог заметить эти переглядки... но... кому было до него дело? Кроме...

Он посмотрел на Гермиону. Девушка закусила губу и отвела взгляд. Черт, ну конечно, она все видела. И наверняка сделала выводы. И кто бы ее обвинил в их неправильности? Ведь было очевидно, что сделал Гарри. Сделал... И отступать было уже некуда.

Он посмотрел на Джинни, но она сидела с другой стороны стола и в самом конце, так что либо она вовсе не заметила, либо просто не поняла.

Гарри склонился к Гермионе и прошептал на ухо:

– Не придавай большого значения. Это ничего не значит, – и пошел к выходу. На полпути остановился, оглянулся, нашел слизеринский стол, но ни на кого конкретно не посмотрел. Просто убедился, что Малфой уже ушел, а затем и сам покинул помещение.

***

Все случилось неожиданно. Так обычно и бывает. Ходишь, планируешь, а потом... Бац! В самый неожиданный момент.

Гарри задался целью выследить Паркинсон, пока еще была такая возможность. Через пару недель начнутся тренировки по квиддичу, и времени свободного практически не останется.

Он запасся картой и мантией-невидимкой, засел в комнате и принялся следить. Не совсем безрезультатно, но Паркинсон практически никогда не оставалась в одиночестве. Исключением были вечера после ужина. Но тогда она пряталась в местах, докуда не только Гарри, но и никто другой добраться не мог. Значит, про психологию Малфоя она прекрасно знала, как и знала о том, что он становится на время сеансов ей. Вот только про Гарри она не знала. Малфой не соврал, он никому не сказал.

Пара вечеров прошли в таком режиме. Гарри был поглощен слежкой. И несколько раз на него накатывала ярость, когда он видел Паркинсон с Малфоем в одном помещении. Конечно, думалось ему, в этот-то раз Малфой точно ей все расскажет! Но, кажется, заняты они были совсем другим. И в субботу до Гарри наконец дошло, чем именно, когда на завтрак из комнаты Малфоя вышли двое.

Вот как назвать это ощущение? Допустим, вы пришли с мороза, пальцы закоченели, и вместо того, чтобы сунуть их под холодную воду, вы включаете кипяток, обжигая руки. Вот и с Гарри произошло что-то похожее. Внутри сначала все заледенело, а потом резко стало горячо и больно.

Ревность? Нет, о таком Гарри даже не думал. Да и не к кому было ревновать.

В Большой зал он спустился нехотя, злобно зыркнул на Малфоя, не обращающего на него, конечно же, внимания, сел за стол и принялся ковырять кашу.

Надолго его не хватило. Примерно через полминуты он снова поднял голову и уставился на Малфоя, который, будто почувствовав взгляд, замер с занесенной ко рту ложкой.

Что бывает, когда останавливается время? Все замирают. С Гарри все произошло иначе. Пока он соображал, что надо бы отвести взгляд, Малфой уже аккуратно опустил ложку на тарелку, прикрыл глаза и медленно поднял голову, чтобы резко распахнуть веки и уставиться на Гарри серьезным взглядом. Он был сосредоточен. Верхняя губа чуть приподнята, отчего образовались складки от крыльев носа до уголков рта. Подбородок, как всегда, выдвинут вперед. И ни грамма насмешки, только суровая серьезность.

Малфой чуть скосил взгляд на Панси, затем снова посмотрел на Гарри и, не спрашивая, констатировал одними губами:

– Ты знаешь.

Гарри на этот раз смог только кивнуть и отвернуться. Что ж, раз уж Малфой был отчасти психологом, то Гарри скорее удивился бы, если бы он не догадался.

Проблема была только в одном – Гарри знал, что они были вместе, и от этого злился. И Малфою точно не составило труда провести параллель и сделать определенные выводы.

Когда Гарри решился посмотреть на Малфоя еще через пару минут, тот уже увлеченно доедал кашу. Только один факт выбил из колеи и заставил сердце забиться быстрее – Малфой улыбался. Чему? Гарри не знал точную причину, знал только, что это из-за него. И от одной этой мысли в желудке сладко заныло. И, черт возьми, он тоже улыбнулся.

А потом решил отомстить. Зачем? Почему? Он таких вопросов не задавал. Посмотрел на Панси, смиренно дождался, когда она поднимет голову, улыбнулся и кивнул на выход.

Девушка зарделась и чуть прикрыла веки, соглашаясь.

«Вот так, Малфой. Твою девушку стоит только пальцем поманить, и она уже готова!» – радостно подумал Гарри и поднялся, так и не позавтракав. А потом заметил странную штуку: Панси нагнулась к Малфою, шепнула ему что-то, он в ответ улыбнулся, и Гарри уловил движение его губ: «Да, конечно».

В этот момент он проклинал только тот факт, что Паркинсон каждый раз, когда что-то говорила Малфою на ухо, прикрывала рот рукой. И даже частично прочитать по губам смысл вопроса было невозможно.

А потом было что-то _очень_ странное! Гарри чуть не вывернуло наизнанку.

Гулять они не пошли, завернули в ближайший коридор.

Ее губы были знакомыми, движения языка в точности копировали малфоевские, так привычно и приятно. И это бесило. Гарри не мог дать точного определения, просто... ему казалось, что его крупно надули. Подставили. Все было точно таким же. И именно это ему не понравилось.

Как могут два разных человека целоваться одинаково? Только если один научил другого.

Гарри отстранился. Возбуждения не было, только раздражение. А еще... все было не так.

Чуть приоткрытый рот, немного испуганный взгляд. Девушка заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь и, прикрыв глаза, отвернулась.

Сглотнув, Гарри пробормотал извинение и ушел в башню.

Уже перед сном он вспомнил, в чем именно была разница. Нагло приподнятая бровь, коварная ухмылка, выдвинутая вперед челюсть. И только тогда до Гарри наконец дошло, что целовался он именно с Малфоем. И совершенно неважно, в чьем тот был обличие. Важно, что Малфой.

***

– Гарри, хватит от нее прятаться, – вдруг сказала Гермиона, подтянув поближе к груди кипу учебников. – Она не претендует на тебя больше.

– Дело не в этом, – ответил он, поправив под мышкой учебник по Трансфигурации. – Я просто никого не хочу видеть. Не Джинни, а вообще.

Они поднялись на середину лестницы и остановились, дожидаясь, когда та повернет в сторону библиотеки.

– То есть Панси тебя тоже не устроила? – спросила она осторожно, будто прощупывая почву. Так на нее похоже. Зачем было ходить в туалет, когда на факультете есть свой собственный психоаналитик?

– Нет, она... Там все сложно. Она мне точно не подходит, – сказал он тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания, хотя практически никого и так не было, да и лестница уже двинулась.

– Гарри... Ты, конечно, будешь кричать и доказывать, что я не права, но попробуй воспринимать меня отвлеченно, хорошо?

– Что? – неожиданно переспросил Гарри. – Как ты сказала?

– Я... – Она замялась ненадолго, но все же продолжила: – Я сказала, чтобы ты сначала выслушал меня, а уже потом...

– Я понял, что ты имела в виду, – раздраженно пробурчал Гарри и прикрыл глаза. Он уже слышал эту фразу. Причем почти дословно такую же. Тогда Малфой твердил ему о какой-то его главной проблеме. Просил воспринимать абстрактно. И что же теперь? Эту же проблему заметила и Гермиона?

Малфой сказал, что об этом говорить еще рано, что Гарри сам до этого дойдет. Но пока он еще не дошел. И если Гермиона собиралась сказать о том же самом, то стоило хотя бы выслушать.

Он ступил с лестницы и направился по коридору в библиотеку, надеясь, что подруга не отстает. Они вошли в бесшумное и безлюдное в воскресное утро помещение, расположились за одним из дальних столиков и достали письменные принадлежности.

– Ты считаешь, – тихо спросил Гарри, чтобы не вызывать гнев библиотекарши, – что у меня есть какая-то проблема, о которой я еще не догадываюсь, так?

Гермиона быстро закивала, но говорить ничего не стала.

– Хорошо, – добавил тогда Гарри. – Я не стану кричать и возражать. Объясни уже, что во мне не так?

– Да все с тобой в порядке, – улыбнувшись, шепнула она. – Просто я считаю, что тебе не нравятся девушки. Не какая-то конкретная, а вообще.

– Издеваешься? – коротко спросил Гарри, откровенно вылупившись. Грубовато, но иначе это назвать было нельзя. И только сообразив, что глаза чуть не выкатываются из орбит, он взял себя в руки, снял очки и зажмурился. Крепко так, чтобы прошло.

– Нет, – ответила Гермиона. – Я могу быть неправа. В общем, не бери в голову, это так, мысли вслух. Прости, что сказала. Так что у тебя у тебя там превратить не получается?

– Отлично, – сказал он и снова нацепил очки. – То есть ты считаешь, что я теперь просто возьму и забуду, что я гей? Супер. Если это мысли, могла бы их при себе оставить.

– Ты обещал не возмущаться, помнишь? – улыбнулась она.

Гарри поджал губы и мысленно выругался. Что уж, раз обещал, надо держать слово. Интересно только было, о том же пытался сказать ему Малфой или он нашел еще какую-то проблему? А может, именно поэтому он согласился на поцелуй? Чтобы показать Гарри, что ему нужен мужчи... фуууу... нет!

От одной только мысли об этом его передернуло. И все бы хорошо, можно было бы сделать вывод, если бы тут же не всплыла картинка ухмыляющегося Малфоя. Поцелуй с ним вовсе не вызывал отвращения.

Гарри тряхнул головой и раскрыл учебник. Пора было сосредоточиться на учебе.

***

И опять все случилось неожиданно. Беда, как говорится, пришла, откуда не ждали. Вообще, Гарри бедой это не стал бы называть, а вот стечением обстоятельств – запросто.

Они с Гермионой шли из библиотеки на ужин, благополучно пропустив обед. Оба голодные зверски. В коридоре было много народу, они шумели и вообще вели себя, как младшекурсники. Кто-то за кем-то бегал, кто-то кому-то что-то усиленно доказывал. То ли выходные так влияли, то ли звезда вошла в звезду, то ли на солнце появились пятна. Да кто его знает, что было в головах у гомонящих учеников.

Кто-то толкнул Гарри, и он, выронив учебник, полетел в стену. Не самым красивым, надо сказать, образом. Мало того, что он споткнулся, так еще и попытался поймать полетевший на пол учебник, из-за чего встретился со стеной щекой. Очки треснули, он развернулся к толпе лицом, привалился спиной к стене, снял их, чтобы привычно починить давно заученным заклинанием, и тут произошло неожиданное – кто-то врезался в него, сильно придавив явно не женским хрупким тельцем так, что спина чуть не вошла в древний камень.

Он выругался совершенно некультурно, и замер, приглядевшись.

Знакомая ухмылка и нечто доселе неизведанное – серые смеющиеся глаза.

Гарри сглотнул и по привычке, чтобы лучше видеть, шевельнул рукой в попытке надеть очки. Он только не сообразил, что обе руки зажаты между телами. А вот Малфой среагировал мгновенно: зажмурился, чуть склонил голову, выдохнув на грани стона практически в ухо; упершись руками в стену, оттолкнулся и сделал шаг назад, а потом прямо заглянул Гарри в глаза и медленно провел языком по совершенно сухим губам.

Гарри понял, что за все годы жизни не испытывал столько эмоций, сколько за последнюю неделю. Да он раньше был эмоциональным инвалидом, это точно! И он снова не мог описать свои чувства. Даже аналогии привести не мог. Например, когда мандрагору из земли вытаскиваешь, чтобы пересадить, она начинает зверски кричать, вот и его желудок, словно молодая мандрагора, истошно закричал, и от этого крика пульс участился, а внутренности будто скрутило.

Потом все резко прекратилось, и только одно маленькое перышко осталось парить в животе. Незаметно, но при каждом воспоминании о случившемся, оно задевало стенки желудка, посылая по телу сладкую дрожь.

Гарри думал, что все это было судьбой, стечением обстоятельств. Он позволил себе даже предположить, что Малфой его хочет. Он соединял воедино все предыдущие их встречи и почему-то приходил к выводу, что Малфой подталкивал его к этому шагу. Он так уверился в этом, что решил действовать!

Идиот, как же он ошибался.

***

После пожара Выручай-комната уже не была прежней, почти все ее магические свойства исчезли, и лишь изредка она исполняла чьи-то желания, но еще реже в точности так, как этого хотелось человеку. Однажды вместо того чтобы покрасить обугленные стены в светло-голубой, она устроила радужное представление на потолке. Это было даже мило, если не учитывать того факта, что пестрение настолько резало глаза, что уже через пятнадцать минут все разошлись. Но иногда все происходило иначе: кому-то не хватало подушек, и она добавляла кресло, кто-то хотел уединиться, и она выстраивала невысокую стену, сотворяя подобие ширмы.

Как Гарри попал туда воскресным вечером, он уже и не помнил. Ужин прошел в полнейшей прострации. Что-то теплое внизу живота не давало ему покоя. Оно то поднималось к груди, когда перед мысленным взором возникали те самые смеющиеся глаза, то ударяло в пах, когда картинка сменялась крепко зажмуренными веками и тихим полустоном. Он не ел, он совершенно забыл про еду. Забыл про все и всех. Не слышал перешептываний, не видел рук, передающих по всему курсу короткую записку. Помнил только, что сразу по окончании трапезы, друзья взяли его под руки и потащили к Выручай-комнате. А это могло значить лишь одно – спонтанная вечеринка, устроенная, как всегда, Симусом.

Финниган любил это. Он прекрасно знал, что если все распланировать и назначить на конкретную дату, то большинство «сольются», а потому просто в какой-то неожиданный момент посылал клич по факультету. То есть, обычно, именно по факультету, но на этот раз был задействован только их седьмой курс. Были приглашены все, кто так или иначе из-за Битвы не смог окончить обучение и вернулся в этом году.

Спрашивать про то, придут ли слизеринцы, смысла не было. Они уже были там. Всем составом. Надежда Гарри на то, что он хотя бы отвлечется, сразу испарилась. А еще он знал, что что-то будет. Какая-нибудь мелкая, но пакость. И потому напрягся.

У Симуса все уже было готово. Припасы еды и алкоголя стояли на столе в самом конце комнаты. И лишь Гермиона единожды заикнулась, что в воскресенье, перед началом учебной недели, не стоит злоупотреблять, но ее проигнорировали, как и всегда.

Гарри огляделся, ничего тут с последнего раза не изменилось. Обугленные каменные стены, пыльный пол, застеленный кучей простыней и подушек, практически полное отсутствие мебели, кроме пары столов, притащенных сюда еще в самом начале. Не слишком-то все выглядело уютно, но ребятам нравилось это помещение.

Барьер Гриффиндор – Слизерин давно был разрушен, и все-таки однокурсники приглядывались друг к другу, особо не стараясь общаться, а все больше кучкуясь со своим факультетом. Остальные же спокойно болтали на разные темы, нисколько не переживая из-за того, с кем в одном помещении остались.

Симус, чтобы снять остатки напряжения, сразу взялся за алкоголь. Хорошо, что обычная палочковая магия здесь действовала, иначе он долго промучился бы с рюмками и бутылками. По первой выпили просто так, а минут через пять еще по одной. И только потом началось относительное веселье. Ребята расселись по подушкам и, без всяких игр, принялись рассказывать истории. Гарри тоже досталось.

Ну, как досталось? Он, в общем-то, не рассчитывал, что скажет хоть слово в этой компании, но, зацепившись за какую-то фразу, стал перечислять свои ляпы. Алкоголь хорошо развязал язык, и уже под конец он поделился тайной, почему стал носить бороду.

Ребята ржали, как сумасшедшие.

– Слюни, Поттер? – хохотал кто-то. – Да ты издеваешься. А как без слюней-то целоваться!

Гарри поморщился, еле сдерживая смех.

– Не, слюни тоже разными бывают, ты не говори. Меня не устраивает оттирать потеки со щеки, – договорил он, только тогда позволив себе подхватить всеобщее веселье и тоже рассмеяться.

На тот момент он и не думал, что кто-нибудь разболтает Джинни об этой истории, но радовался, что ее с ними нет.

Рано радовался.

Ведь знал же, что Малфой не упустит возможности что-то вытворить, ан нет, забылся.

– Кстати, о поцелуях, – прозвучал его насмешливый голос. – Бутылочка покажет, кто как целуется. Согласны?

К тому моменту выпито было уже достаточно, и дружный хор голосов оповестил Гарри, что примут участие все, даже парочки. Черт, да в этот раз и Гермиона согласилась. Видимо, в надежде на то, что Рон приревнует. По крайней мере, ее взгляд кокетливо провоцировал Уизли.

– Правила все те же? – спросил Симус.

– Да, ничего менять не будем, – с легкой ухмылкой ответил Малфой. – Я кручу первый, - добавил он спокойно, не давая ни единой возможности кому-либо возразить, и поднялся со своей подушки, направившись к столу, под которым выстроились уже опустевшие бутылки.

Вернувшись, он демонстративно вытянул руку так, чтобы емкость была у всех на виду, и четко проговорил заклинание, при помощи которого можно будет точно определить, на кого укажет горлышко.

Симус подошел к нему и принял бутылку в свои руки, самостоятельно проверил ее на отсутствие каких-либо других чар и, улыбнувшись, вернул обратно. Малфой оглядел каждого внимательным взглядом, крутанул в руке палочкой, молчаливо предлагая сделать более ровный круг и по желанию рассесться, если кому-то так хочется. Ребята поплотнее прижались друг к другу, после чего Малфой еще одним заклинанием расчистил середину от покрывал.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, предчувствуя что-то необычное и... странное. К последнему он особенно привык за прошедшую неделю и часто стал применять это определение ко всему, что было связано с Малфоем.

Голову уже вело от спиртного, а потому страха, как в самом начале, не было. Только предвкушение.

Когда он раскрыл глаза, Малфой медленно шел к центру круга. За ним следили все, а потому Гарри уже не боялся выдать своего интереса. Конечно, ребята смотрели не на самого парня, а на бутылку в его руке, гадая, кто же выпадет первым, а вот Гарри интересовал другой вопрос – когда Малфой успел снять мантию?

Черные классические брюки висели на бедренных косточках, несмотря на то, что их должен был держать ремень с крупной металлической бляхой. Светлая рубашка заправлена внутрь, но даже это не скрывало худобы тела. Чуть вальяжная походка говорила об уверенности, а устойчивость каждого шага – что если он и пьян, то ничем этого не выдал.

Когда же он присел на одно колено, чтобы раскрутить бутылочку, Гарри замер, подавившись вздохом. Прямая спина, довольная ухмылка и взгляд из-под ресниц, обращенный именно к нему. Всего на секунду, а затем началось шоу.

Затаив дыхание и по-идиотски приоткрыв рот, Гарри следил за бутылкой, уверенный в том, что она покажет на него. Он был убежден, что Малфой все подстроил, потому что этот взгляд!.. потому что… Малфой ведь. Гарри ни на секунду не засомневался, что горлышко укажет на него.

Оно крутилось, медленно останавливаясь. В напряжении были все до единого. И вот он, последний круг… и остановка…

Возмущенное гаррино «Какого…» не услышал никто за бурными овациями и одобрительным свистом, когда зеленый луч, проецируемый заклинанием, указал на Панси Паркинсон.

В этот момент Гарри понял, что все действительно было подстроено.

На этот раз горло сдавило, невнятный кряхтящий звук сорвался с губ. Девушка, довольно улыбаясь, неспешно поднялась со своего места, уверенно двинулась к центру... то есть, к Малфою, приблизилась практически вплотную и поднялась на носочки, обхватив его шею руками.

Гарри закрыл рот и упрямо сжал челюсть. Он не хотел этого видеть. Не хотел знать наверняка, что между Малфоем и Паркинсон что-то было... что-то есть. Но та легкость, с которой девушка проделала свой путь, подтверждала практически все догадки. Гарри не хотел наблюдать за тем, как Малфой уверенно зарывается пальцами в длинные черные волосы, путая их еще больше, как притягивает лицо девушки ближе к себе и начинает целовать – чувственно, со вкусом, сминая ее губы так неожиданно возбуждающе, будто вокруг никого нет, будто они совершенно одни и собираются зайти гораздо дальше поцелуя. Их языки то и дело переплетались, а Панси вжималась все сильнее. До тех пор, пока Драко в ответ не двинул бедрами, – конечно, чисто на автомате, потому что инстинкты, но так красноречиво! – и она застонала, всем телом отвечая на это движение.

Гарри не хотел этого видеть. Не хотел осознавать, что простой поцелуй Малфоя с Паркинсон делает ему больно. Действительно больно. Не хотел чувствовать, как внутренности пережимает тугим жгутом, как в груди неприятно ноет и маленькие коготки начинают скрести – не кошачьи, нет, на этот раз хоречьи, это точно.

Да мало ли, чего он хотел. Он все равно не смог отвести взгляд. И он отчаянно желал оказаться на месте девушки. Предварительно убив ее, конечно.

Кому-то нужно было их остановить, но только не Гарри. И пока все наслаждались зрелищем, подбадривая и насвистывая, чуть не слюни пуская, он мучился, но стоически держался в пределах дозволенного.

– Следующий, – засмеявшись, остановил их Симус. – Дайте и другим поучаствовать.

Со вздохом сожаления оторвавшись от Малфоя, Панси кивнула и взяла в руку бутылку, но этого Гарри уже не видел, да и не хотел смотреть, кто выпадет следующим, даже если бы им оказался он сам. Все, что его интересовало, это довольно ухмыляющийся Малфой, направляющийся к своему месту. У этого человека не было стыда, у него не было комплексов, его нисколько не заботил тот факт, что все пялятся на его оттопыренную ширинку. Он был доволен и собой, и произведенным эффектом. И этот чертов напыщенный индюк, уже усаживаясь, все-таки бросил взгляд на Гарри.

Конечно, сердце дрогнуло. Но лишь на краткий миг.

Гарри потянулся за очередной порцией виски.

Дальше за игрой он следил вполглаза. Зачарованная бутылка ни разу не указала на одного и того же человека дважды. Наверное, такой расклад был скучным, но исключал тот факт, что кто-то будет целоваться постоянно, а кого-то эта занимательная часть обойдет стороной. При этом после каждого поцелуя парня с девушкой, обязательно выпадал человек того же пола. Панси досталась какая-то хаффлпафка, с которой они, хоть и неприязненно, но все же обнялись. Эта часть игры никому не была интересна, все ждали неожиданных пар, вот и все.

Очень скоро Гарри заскучал, методично напиваясь. И когда луч из горлышка указал на него, он даже не обратил внимания, совершенно погруженный в свои странные мысли. Сейчас, под действием алкоголя, он не воспринимал себя, как самого себя. Скорее, как постороннего человека, о котором можно судить непредвзято. И почему-то мысль о том, что ему вполне могут нравиться парни, теперь уже не казалась необычной. Ну нравятся, ну и что такого? Мало ли таких? Может, и мало, может, они даже скрываются. Ну и пусть, у него всю жизнь все шло через задницу, почему здесь должно было быть иначе?

Впрочем, когда его толкнули в бок, он оглядел помещение пустым взглядом и поднялся, не чувствуя совершенно ничего. Ни радости, ни злорадства, ни предвкушения. Он просто хотел поскорее отделаться и смыться в спальню. Все равно уже и мыслить связно не получалось, и голова неприлично кружилась. Он бы с удовольствием дополз до ближайшей подушки и просто уснул.

Вместо этого он, отбросив свое привычное стеснение, легким движением поднял очки на лоб, притянул девушку вплотную, зафиксировав руки на ее бедрах, – какая разница, кто это, если поцелуя не избежать? – и поцеловал. Не так, как его научил Малфой, а так, как сейчас хотелось больше всего – напористо, без труда раздвигая губы языком, полностью контролируя весь процесс: от и до, без исключения. Он не торопился, нет, просто не позволял ей перехватывать инициативу – только отвечать. И, что не странно, она действительно отвечала, и даже с удовольствием.

Девушка притиснулась ближе, буквально вдавливаясь в Гарри своей немаленькой грудью, одобрительно промычала, когда он, – совершенно случайно! – опустил ладонь ей на ягодицу и слегка сжал.

Их остановили вовремя. Очень вовремя. Потому что ее рука, спустившись по груди, уже практически добралась до пояса джинсов. И Гарри боялся, что просто не сможет оттолкнуть. Только когда звякнула металлическая пряжка, Симус, наконец, прервал процесс.

Странно было то, что никто не улюлюкал. Почти все смотрели с раскрытыми ртами. Гарри не понимал, почему. Он вообще не помнил, когда закончился поцелуй и началось нечто... иное. Только чувствовал на губах чуть солоноватый привкус. А еще шею под подбородком саднило.

«Мы что, лизались?» – пронеслась в голове туманная мысль, на которую он не обратил внимания, а просто опустился на колено и крутанул бутылку.

Нет, все было подстроено.

– Гарри, круг уже закончился, – подал голос кто-то из ребят.

– Ага, – поддержал его другой. – Сейчас в любом случае снова Малфой выпадет. Хотя... да пусть уже пожмут руки, и разойдемся. Мне кажется, победитель уже есть.

Смысл слов дошел не сразу. Он проникал медленно, словно сквозь вату или желе. Где-то подтормаживал, зависал в пространстве, а потом, будто прорвавшись через преграду, резко ударил в голову.

Малфой поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и подошел. Очень близко. Гарри еще не успел подняться, все так же опираясь на одно колено, а потому видел лишь живот и... ширинку. Естественно, несмотря на то, что в голове царил туман, он вспомнил, как еще совсем недавно эту ширинку натягивал возбужденный член. И именно это воспоминание прокатилось по телу удушливой волной возбуждения. Она хлестнула по нервам, прошлась по спине мелкими мурашками, подняла короткие волоски на шее и загривке.

Гарри на секунду прикрыл веки, гулко сглотнул и поднялся, упрямо заглянув в серые глаза.

Малфой не был спокоен. Да, он держался на высоте, стоял расслабленно, поддерживал бесстрастную маску. Но вот взгляд выдавал его с потрохами. Наверное, именно в этот момент Гарри понял, что не все Малфой сумел предугадать. Он не рассчитывал, что Гарри, оказавшись последним в круге, еще раз раскрутит бутылочку. Все должно было прерваться на последнем поцелуе, но... судьба распорядилась иначе.

Неясно было только одно: какая разница? Это всего лишь рукопожатие, ничего не случится. Почему же Малфою так этого не хотелось?

– Ну же, ребят, вы здесь не одни! – выкрикнул Симус, вырывая Гарри из раздумий.

– Я ему руку не подам, – без надменности и без отвращения сказал Малфой, просто констатируя очевидный факт.

– Почему? – спросил Гарри тихо, имея в виду именно свой вопрос, а не предыдущую фразу Малфоя.

Тот, конечно, промолчал. А Гарри, будучи все-таки неприлично пьяным, глупо улыбнулся, будто почувствовал свою победу, свою власть над этим человеком. И, отбросив любые сомнения, сам протянул руку.

Он только не думал, что все будет так... Не представлял даже, что малфоевская ладонь окажется такой горячей и мягкой. Не полагал, что тело предаст, ответив на самое простое рукопожатие волной удовольствия. Не ждал, что Малфой, сука, почти незаметно для остальных, но очень чувствительно для самого Гарри погладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. И, конечно, не рассчитывал, что его взгляд красноречиво скользнет по шее, именно там, где слегка пощипывало кожу, с жадным блеском пробежится по губам.

Глаза закрылись сами. Все пошло коту под хвост. Выдержки на то, чтобы просто отойти, не хватило. Рука сжалась еще крепче, не позволяя отстраниться Малфою. И когда он снова заглянул в серые глаза, в которых мелькнуло беспокойство, он был уже настроен решительно. До дрожи в пальцах хотелось забыть тот убогий поцелуй в туалете, заполнив его настоящим. С оригинальным Малфоем, а не той глупой оборотной копией.

Он сделал небольшой шажок, становясь практически вплотную, и потянул руку Драко вниз, заставляя слегка нагнуться. Внизу живота сладко заныло предвкушение. Он проигнорировал настоящую панику, отразившуюся в серых глазах. А зря.

Пора бы было уже уяснить, что Малфой не был идиотом. И, в отличие от Гарри, он не забыл, что вокруг толпа однокурсников. Недолго думая, он шагнул влево, махнул правой ногой и сделал красивую подсечку, плавно уложив Гарри на лопатки.

Если честно, все произошедшее показалось сном. Слишком много было выпито алкоголя, слишком сильно его захватили эмоции. И вот, холодный пол, встряхнувшийся от падения организм, тошнота, подступающая к горлу. Он закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ, и так и отключился на том же самом месте, не выпуская из руки малфоевскую ладонь, которая, вопреки всем доводам разума, уже у самого пола удержала, не дав голове на скорости встретиться с бетоном.

***

Гарри проснулся утром в хорошем настроении. Голова не болела, как это обычно бывало с похмелья, только пить хотелось сильно. Он хорошо спал, без снов, глубоко, ни разу за ночь не подорвавшись в туалет. Да и проснулся, откровенно говоря, уже далеко не утром, а только к обеду. Наверное, потому и чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Несмотря на то, что выпито было много, помнил он все. Каждый момент, каждую свою мысль, каждый поступок. Стыдиться, вроде, было нечего, но он все-таки чувствовал себя жутко неуютно, спускаясь в Большой зал. А там и вовсе почувствовал себя лишним.

Его встретила непривычная тишина, нарушаемая лишь позвякиванием столовых приборов. И почему-то это показалось до ужаса... неправильным. Огромное помещение с толпой учеников, но никто даже не перешептывался. Гарри было неуютно идти к своему столу, особенно после того, как заметили его появление. Тогда и вилки перестали стучать о тарелки. Словно все сговорились, словно решили его смутить одним своим молчанием. И это очень уж было похоже на укор, но... во взглядах гриффиндорцев не было ничего подобного. А вот единственный взгляд на слизеринский стол заставил его поежиться. Волосы на затылке поднялись, неприятно кольнули мурашки, пробежавшие по рукам. Он потер предплечья сквозь ткань мантии, и уселся рядом с Гермионой. Ненависть в глазах людей, с которыми еще прошлым вечером неплохо веселились, Гарри решительно не нравилась.

– Что происходит? – спросил он очень тихо, наклонившись вплотную к гермиониному уху, потому что нарушать тишину стало действительно страшно, несмотря на преподавателей, находившихся совсем рядом.

– Где ты был, Гарри? – вместо девушки начал возмущаться Рон. – Я думал, ты встанешь до начала уроков.

– Так почему не разбудил? И что вы сказали учителям?

– Мы сказали, что ты заболел, – ответила вместо Рона Гемиона и ткнула своего парня в бок. – Я не разрешила тебя разбудить. Подумала, что... в общем, я не была уверена, что ты будешь... в состоянии.

Косноязычие Гермоины говорило само за себя. И в этом не было ничего хорошего. Что же там надумали его друзья, что побоялись его будить? Впрочем, Гарри был уверен, что ответ ему не понравится.

– Ладно, допустим, – опять же негромко проговорил он. – Но что все-таки здесь происходит? Почему никто не разговаривает?

– Мы объявили слизеринцам бойкот, – виновато потупившись, сказала Гермиона. – Лучше давай выйдем и поговорим, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и начал подниматься. Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела, будто имела в виду совершенно другое, но тут же собрала несколько разложенных учебников, аккуратно уложив их в сумку, и пошла к выходу.

– Я готов выслушать, – уже громко сказал Гарри, когда они оказались в коридоре. Он будто проверял, не лишился ли голоса за те несколько минут, что находился в Большом зале. Но нет, и с голосом, и со слухом все было в порядке.

– Вчера у вас с Малфоем что-то произошло. Он тебя вырубил, а потом началась потасовка. Рон первый полез к Малфою, они долго выясняли, кто прав, а кто виноват. Виноват оказался Малфой, если вкратце. Он, конечно, не подтвердил ничего, но и не опроверг. На его защиту бросились слизеринцы, а к Рону присоединились гриффиндорцы. В общем, дело чуть не закончилось дракой, и в итоге оба факультета просто перестали говорить друг с другом. Почему остальные факультеты присоединились к нам, я не знаю, но сплетня разошлась очень быстро. Малфой... Я ему не завидую. Его уже несколько раз пытались подставить на уроках, но он... не поддается на провокации. Учителя только за головы хватаются, никто им не рассказывает о произошедшем.

Все это Гермиона рассказывала на ходу, не торопясь, подбирая нужные слова. И в итоге замолчала, не зная, что еще добавить. Гарри остановился, прислонился спиной к ближайшей стене и запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза.

– Гермиона, он меня не вырубал. Я сам вырубился, потому что был пьян. Я просто отключился. Малфой к этому не имеет отношения.

– Но, Гарри, он ведь тебя...

– Я знаю. И в этом тоже виноват я. Он догадался, что я хотел сделать, и... Гермиона, он просто остановил меня тем способом, который на меня подействовал бы. Потому что никакие слова, уговоры и даже палочка у виска не заставили бы меня отступиться от цели, – договорил он и только после этого решился посмотреть на подругу.

Она поняла. Не могла не понять. Ее цепкий взгляд, будь он даже нетрезвым, никогда бы не упустил того, что происходило в Выручай-комнате. Ей только требовалось подтверждение, и она его получила. И больше ничего не сказала, потому что нечего.

Гарри оторвался от стены и молча поплелся в Башню. Гермиона отстала всего на пару шагов, но очень быстро исправила это, поравнявшись.

– Гарри, я... не знаю, что сказать. Прости, – проговорила очень тихо, глядя себе под ноги.

– Как мне теперь все исправить? – спросил он, даже не рассчитывая на ответ. Его и не последовало. Девушка лишь пожала плечами. Слизерин и Гриффиндор никогда особо не ладили, и временное перемирие было только временным. Им не важна была причина бойкота, им нужен был только повод его начать.

***

– Не сомневалась, что ты придешь, – хмыкнула из-за стенки... хмыкнул... в общем, суть ясна.

– Я даже не знаю, что хуже: понимать, что парень, но слышать обращение в женском роде, или услышать, как девушка обращается к себе в мужском, – вздохнув, негромко сказал Гарри. – Давай дождемся, когда кончится действие зелья. Я так не могу.

– Во-первых, Поттер, ты сам приперся. Так что терпи. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь терпеть тебя еще добрых пятнадцать минут. В-третьих, нам определенно не о чем разговаривать.

Гарри решил проигнорировать эту речь. В любом случае, он собирался задержаться.

– Откуда у тебя столько Оборотного? – спросил он, намереваясь отвлечь внимание Малфоя от попытки выгнать его.

– А вот это однозначно не твое дело.

Жестко, прямолинейно. И ни малейшего намека на продолжение разговора. Что ж, у Поттера в запасе был не один вопрос.

– Малфой, ответь на мои вопросы, и мы разойдемся. Это все, о чем я прошу. Если ты готов на нормальный диалог, конечно.

– Валяй, – без интереса ответила... ответил...

Чертова Оборотка.

Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Гарри спросил:

– Давай начистоту: ты меня провоцировал?

– Поясни, – прозвучало все так же без эмоций.

– Ты спал с Паркинсон, – выпалил Гарри, начиная злиться, потому что не мог получить никакого отклика. Не так он представлял себе этот разговор.

– Не вижу связи с твоим вопросом.

Гарри так и видел, как кривится малфоевский рот в ухмылке, как насмешливо блестят серые глаза. Сердце уже привычно пропустило удар. И почему ему нравился такой Малфой? Что в этом притягательного?

– Твою мать... – прошипел Гарри, закрыв глаза. – Я так не могу. Сколько там еще минут будет действовать зелье?

– Даже по прошествии времени ты от меня ничего не добьешься, Поттер. Смирись.

– Ладно. Ладно! – воскликнул он, резко поднявшись на ноги, и вышел из кабинки. Быстро заходил по туалету, подошел к умывальнику, плеснул в лицо воды.

В зеркале отразились мучения и значительно отросшая борода. Не так, конечно, чтобы свисать, но волосы уже начинали запутываться и торчать, как и на голове, совершенно беспорядочно, клочковато. Плюнув на все, Гарри прошептал давно заученное заклинание. На лице проявилась гладкая кожа, совершенно чистая. Стали хорошо видны и впалые щеки, и угловатый подбородок. Но теперь Гарри начал узнавать в зеркале себя.

– Ты знал, что мне это не понравится, Малфой, – заговорил Гарри теперь увереннее. – Прекрасно знал, что я догадаюсь о вас, дал понять, что я не ошибся. Ты все это подстроил. От и до. Ты предвидел мой поцелуй с Паркинсон и устроил толкучку у Большого зала, и даже эта чертова игра! Ты ведь специально сделал так, чтобы бутылка указала на нее, чтобы я видел. На хрена, Малфой? – едва не срываясь на крик, спросил Гарри.

– Часть терапии, – донеслось из-за двери. – Ничего более.

«Ничего... более...» – повторил про себя Гарри. Но как же так? Ведь не могло это все быть только ради какой-то там терапии...

Гарри тряхнул головой, снова плеснул воды на лицо, непривычно ощущая кожей ее прохладность. Теперь капли не путались в бороде, и ощущения были гораздо... мягче.

– Какой терапии? – потухшим голосом спросил он все же.

– То, о чем мы говорили в первый день. Помнишь? Главная твоя проблема не в том, что тебе не нравились поцелуи Джинни, а в том...

– Да заткнись! – рассерженно перебил его Гарри. – Гермионе хотя бы хватило ума прямо заявить, что я гей, а ты терапию устроил? И вся вот эта херня была только ради того, чтобы я понял, что мне парни нравятся? Да ты идиот, Малфой! Ты понимаешь, _что_ ты сделал?

– Начинаю догадываться. После вчерашнего это стало почти очевидно.

Очевидно... Гарри прислонился лбом к зеркалу и негромко рассмеялся. Конечно, теперь этому идиоту очевидно, что Гарри на него запал. А раньше он догадаться об этих последствиях не мог.

И, что самое смешное, ведь Гарри начал было думать, что... найдет отклик, но нет, у Малфоя ведь на уме кроме терапии ничего не было.

– Да, о вчерашнем. Спасибо, что не дал опозориться, и извини, что тебя теперь ненавидят, – с легкой грустной улыбкой сказал Гарри.

– Я это переживу. Не в первый раз, – спокойно заметил Малфой, и только теперь Гарри понял, что его голос стал ближе. А еще... Это определенно был голос Малфоя, а не Паркинсон.

Резко развернувшись, Гарри вперился в него взглядом. Сердце бешено застучало в висках, в горле пересохло. Все-таки не видеть Малфоя было гораздо легче, чем понимать, что он рядом. Чем понимать, что это ничего не значит.

Прямая спина, белоснежная рубашка с несколькими расстегнутыми сверху пуговицами, руки в карманах черных классических брюк. Малфой был спокоен, уверен в себе, ничем не выдавал ни смущения, ни напряжения. Лишь его взгляд одобрительно скользнул по гладкой коже на щеках Гарри.

Но этого Поттер не заметил. Стало очевидно, что его реакция на Малфоя не нормальна. Словно на мгновение перекрывают кислород, чтобы возобновить подачу из другого источника. И источником этим был Малфой. Он заставлял дышать учащенно, он словно обволакивал.

Гарри отвел взгляд. Смотреть на него было сродни пытке, потому что спрятать эмоции не получалось, а краснеть перед этим человеком он не собирался. Хотя, конечно, было уже поздно. Все лицо горело. В голове всплыла ясная картинка попытки поцеловать Малфоя. Это было приятное ощущение, тянущее низ живота. Но впечатление от него портили два слова, засевшие в мозгу: «Ничего более».

Что было бы, поцелуй Гарри его все-таки? Если и без этого было стыдно, то... Хорошо, что ничего не получилось. Потому что сколько бы ни пытался он все сбросить на пьяный бред, именно под воздействием алкоголя выявляется все тайное, вылезает наружу.

– Спасибо за терапию, Малфой. Считай, что я осознал. Парня мне, конечно, не найти, но я теперь хотя бы... как ты выразился? Не разочарую тех девушек, которые готовы трахнуть меня чуть ли не в Большом зале? Да, не разочарую, – хмыкнул он и, оттолкнувшись от раковины, поплелся к выходу.

– И это все, Поттер? – насмешливо спросил Малфой.

– А ты что думал, я тебе на шею брошусь? Ты допустил ошибку, и уже за нее расплачиваешься. Кто я такой, чтобы тебя судить? И кто я такой, чтобы к тебе теперь липнуть? Думаю, хватит с меня унижений, – сказал он и, не оглядываясь, вышел из туалета.

Осмотрелся, все еще умудряясь сохранять относительное спокойствие, набросил на голову мантию и только потом позволил себе привалиться к стене и скатиться по ней на пол.

Боли, как таковой, не было. Только разочарование. И, возможно, осознание того, что и его коснулась всемирная проблема – первая безответная любовь.

Слишком громкие слова, слишком сильные в них заключены чувства, но Гарри не делил любовь, влюбленность и желание. Его внутренний мир был так скуден на эмоции, что все, что выбивалось за их диапазон, становилось в разы ярче, громче, эффектнее. А потому и простое «запал» в голове обозначилось, как неразделенная любовь.

Умом он понимал, что невозможно полюбить человека, практически не общаясь и не видясь с ним. А можно ли прочувствовать? Потому что в какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что... все их переглядки и разговоры ведут именно к этому.

Он ошибался. В туалете ошибался, в коридоре ошибался, в Выручай-комнате ошибался. Он принимал за знаки внимания то, что таковым не являлось. И, наверное, хорошо, что правда всплыла сейчас, иначе потом... могло быть поздно, могло быть очень больно, могло быть паршиво. Каково это, почувствовать себя использованным?

Хреново, однозначно.

– … но согласись! – заверещала Миртл. – Он стоит того, чтобы приглашать его в наш туалет!

– Нет. Не стоит! – отчеканил Драко уже у самой двери, резко распахнул ее и вылетел в коридор. Теперь он был уже в мантии, полы которой разлетались при каждом шаге. Всего один раз Малфой остановился, чтобы ударить ребром кулака стену, и Гарри услышал тихое шипение: – Чокнутая Миртл. Заноза в...

Остаток фразы потонул в гуле голосов. По коридору, прямо навстречу Малфою, шли несколько слизеринцев, во главе с Забини и Паркинсон.

– Драко, ты задержался. Мы думали, что тебя гриффиндорцы выследили... – встревоженно забормотала Панси.

 – И были недалеко от истины, – хмуро заметил Малфой, приобнимая девушку за плечи.

***

 

Месть. Такая сладкая, такая приятная, тянущая внутри какие-то струны, напрямую связанные с удовольствием.

Сколько раз Гарри представлял, как отомстит за издевательство над собой, сколько раз глупо улыбался, чувствуя удовлетворение от собственных фантазий.

И ни разу за всю следующую неделю он так ничего и не предпринял. Он старался не замечать Малфоя, проходил мимо, будто вовсе не знал этого человека, игнорировал любые выпады в его сторону от других учеников и даже не наслаждался статусом изгоя, приписанным кем-то слизеринцу.

Но все равно каждый раз, натыкаясь на него взглядом или слыша его голос, полный сарказма и презрения, Гарри чувствовал, как что-то внутри на мгновение замирает. То ли сердце прекращало биться, то ли мысли улетучивались, оставляя пустоту в сознании. А скорее, все вместе.

Гриффиндор со Слизерином так и не нашли общего языка. Бойкот продолжался. Но Гарри плевать на это хотел. Он словно ждал чего-то, какого-то сигнала. И, кажется, дождался.

Очередной листочек прокатился по гриффиндорскому столу в пятницу вечером. Это могло значить лишь одно, но радовала не сама перспектива отвлечься, а тот факт, что остальные факультеты не были приглашены.

Со своей постоянной улыбкой, которую старался держать на протяжении всей недели, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, Гарри пошел к Выручай-комнате.

Все произошло быстро, без особых неприятных эксцессов. Просто так получилось, что напился он в первые же полчаса. Симус пытался ему помочь, но что-то в голове перемкнуло, и Гарри, вместо того, чтобы спокойно доплестись до спальни вместе с другом, прижал его к стенке в пустом коридоре и начал целовать.

В этом поцелуе он выплескивал наружу все, что накопилось: злость, страх, унижение, смущение. Симус пытался вырваться, но Гарри оказался сильнее. И не из-за адреналина, хотя и того в крови хватало, а потому что  он уже поймал свою жертву и не собирался выпускать. Минуты через три Симус сдался. Начал отвечать. Краснел, бледнел. Хватался за гаррину мантию, резко выпускал, будто она стала ему противна, снова хватался. Когда раздался первый стон, Гарри отступил. На какой-то миг в голове прояснилось, и он понял, кто рядом с ним. А потом все пропало, потому что до ужаса смущенный Симус притянул его обратно.

«Херня какая-то...» - подумал Гарри уже утром. Он проснулся рано, часов в шесть-семь. На часы не смотрел. Смотрел только на растрепанного парня, помятого сном и пахнущего сексом, который устроился под его боком.

Противно не было, было приятно. И даже слишком. От нескольких воспоминаний член затвердел, но будить Симуса Гарри все равно не стал. Улыбнулся, почувствовав себя отмщенным, и вылез из постели, плотно задернув за собой полог. А когда вернулся из душа, друг уже досыпал в своей кровати, что и верно, учитывая, что спальня все-таки общая.

***

За завтраком они переглянулись лишь однажды. Гарри не стал улыбаться, приободрять или что-то в этом роде, потому что боялся давать какие-то обещания. Он не знал, продлятся ли эти отношения, как и не знал, понравилось ли Симусу вообще. Зато красноречивое:

– Эй, Симус, а ты куда ночью пропал? Ушел провожать Гарри и не вернулся. И в спальне тебя не было до утра, – сказанное Роном, чуть не лишило дара речи.

Гарри с трудом удержался оттого, чтобы не прыснуть в кулак, заметив, как покраснел бедный парень. Отчетливо ощутимый взгляд со слизеринского стола он благополучно проигнорировал.

Ну ладно, игнорировал он его ровно полминуты. Затем встретился с Малфоем взглядом и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Хватило пары секунд, чтобы отпечатать в памяти на всю жизнь это растерянное выражение лица, недоверие в серых глазах, чуть приоткрытые в удивлении губы и хмурую складку между бровей.

Посмаковав собственное злорадство, Гарри пожал плечами, так и не изменившись в лице, и ответил на невысказанный малфоевский вопрос просто и без лишней мимики:

– Ты знаешь, – и снова одними губами.

Ирония судьбы. Сколько раз это проделывал Малфой, чем бесил чуть не до дрожи. Но в этот раз Гарри даже не стал дожидаться его реакции. Отвернулся и, поднявшись из-за стола, пошел в гостиную.

Он не видел, как сверкнули ненавистью серые глаза, не знал, что сразу за ним из столовой вышел Симус.

– Гарри, постой! – позвал он громко, но бежать следом не торопился. Только оглянувшись, Гарри понял, что Симус, в общем-то, и не спешил. Шел размеренно, ровно, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Оно и понятно.

Гарри остановился. На его губах замерла легкая улыбка. Он дождался Симуса и положил руку ему на плечо, заранее останавливая любые речи.

– Симус... – тихо сказал Гарри, понимая, что лучше все решить сейчас. Потому что стало ясно, что надежд он не давал не потому, что не знал, понравилось ли Симусу, а потому что сам не хотел ничего большего.

Ему понравилось, отрицать это было бы глупо. Но как объяснить, – даже самому себе, – что это не тот человек, которого хотелось бы видеть рядом? Невозможно. Просто за всей этой похотью и желанием возвысить себя в собственных глазах не скрывалось никаких других чувств.

Симпатия? Гарри даже не воспринимал настолько слабых эмоций. Этот человек был и останется только другом. Хорошая ночь, бесспорно, но и только.

Закусив губу, Гарри улыбнулся шире.

– Я не знаю, как правильно сказать, – произнес он, глядя ему в глаза, и только потом отвел взгляд. – Я вчера сорвался, – добавил, поджав губы.

 Симус, кажется, понял все, что не смог договорить Гарри.

– Ясно, – ответил тот и коротко, без замаха, вписал кулак в челюсть Поттера. – Скажем так: это за то, что не оставил мне выбора. Ну и для морального удовлетворения.

Гарри поморщился, но не от боли, а от привкуса крови из прокушенной от неожиданности губы. Симус же как-то по-дурацки улыбался. Можно сказать, счастливо. Да и ударил не со злости, это точно.

– Сногсшибательно целуешься, Поттер. Верно тебя победителем признали, – добавил он, озорно подмигнув.

Гарри хмыкнул и посмотрел на двери Большого зала, которые как раз открылись. Веселость тут же улетучилась.

Малфой вышел на пару шагов вперед и остановился, не делая попыток приблизиться. Он был... зол?

Скрестив руки на груди, он коротко тряхнул головой, красноречиво указав глазами в сторону лестницы, что означало: «Иди за мной»

Гарри нахмурился и едва заметно склонил голову: «С какой стати?»

Ответный взгляд ничего не выражал, но что-то в Малфое, – в его позе, в выражении лица, в его глазах, – было такое, отчего Гарри не осмелился ослушаться.

Что-то в этом было, какая-то сила, очень притягательная. Да и, чего греха таить, Гарри действительно хотел снова встретиться с Малфоем в приватной обстановке. И просто хотел Малфоя. Хотел, чтобы все эти ухмылки, надменность и сарказм принадлежали только ему. И чтобы только Гарри мог сбить с него всю спесь. Именно так. Ему хотелось подчинить себе Малфоя. Чтобы в следующий раз уже он, а не Гарри, бежал по кивку головы.

«Мечты, мечты», – подумал он и перевел взгляд на Симуса.

– Простишь меня? – спросил тихо. – По старой дружбе...

– Да никому я не скажу, – сразу понял завуалированный вопрос Симус. – Черт, надо ж было такое учудить, - пробормотал он, проведя рукой по коротко стриженым волосам. – Нет уж, такое я никому и никогда...

Малфой прошел мимо, с силой двинув Симуса плечом. Специально. Тот в ответ, конечно, начал огрызаться, естественно, даже не догадываясь, что скользкий слизеринец в курсе дел, но Малфой его выпады просто проигнорировал. А вот Гарри промолчал. Но запомнил.

– Увидимся, – с недобрым прищуром поглядывая вслед Малфою, сказал Гарри и двинулся за ним следом.

– Да брось, Гарри, не стоит он того... – выпалил Симус, но Гарри лишь поднял вверх руку, даже не оглянувшись, мол, все в порядке.

Конечно, Малфой завел его в туалет Миртл. Видимо, он действительно считал это место своим. Как там призрак выразилась? «В наш туалет»? Ну да, вот вам и не стоит приглашения.

Поттер вошел внутрь и приветственно помахал Миртл.

– О, Гарри, рада тебя снова видеть, - пискляво сообщила она, подлетев поближе.

– Свали, – бросил Малфой, прислонившись бедром к раковине. Он смотрел на собственные руки, сложенные на груди, его глаза были прикрыты челкой. Но почему-то и Гарри, и призрак прекрасно поняли, к кому он обращается.

Миртл очень обиделась на такое поведение, осыпала Драко оскорблениями и скрылась в унитазе.

– Ну, и что это было? – спросил Гарри, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Прошелся по помещению, оглядывая стены.

– Привидение, Поттер.

– Смешно, – хмыкнул он. – Но ты меня понял. Это очередная часть терапии? – Гарри встал напротив Малфоя и посмотрел тому в глаза.

Драко злился. Челюсти были крепко сжаты, зрачки сужены, взгляд яростно сверлил Поттера.

Уперев ладони в раковину, Малфой резко оттолкнулся и, сделав всего пару широких шагов, оказался рядом с Гарри в опасной близости.

– Что именно тебе кажется терапией? – процедил он.

– То, что еще неделю назад я посчитал бы ревностью, – прошипел Гарри в ответ.

– С-с-сука, – протянул Малфой, приблизившись еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но теперь складывалось впечатление, что он нависает над Гарри, почти упираясь в кончик его носа своим.

– И что дальше? – не уступал Гарри, хотя, видит Мерлин, до дрожи хотелось плюнуть на все и сократить оставшееся расстояние. Но он не мог себе позволить такой роскоши. Зато с нескрываем наслаждением мог смотреть в малфоевские глаза, видеть, как расширяются его зрачки, как взгляд перемещается на губы, затем на подбородок.

Вот на этот раз время действительно замерло. И рука Малфоя, потянувшаяся к его лицу, показалась слишком медлительной. Длинные пальцы коснулись челюсти, там, где уже проявлялся синяк от удара Симуса. Боли, как таковой, не было, только неприятно ныло ушибленное место. И ладно бы все на этом прекратилось, но нет. Малфой решил провести большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Он умело играл на нервах, соблазнял своими действиями, но не заходил дальше.

Гарри невольно облизнулся, задевая подушечку пальца языком, и со стоном отвернулся, отстраняясь от прикосновений.

– Малфой, – прохрипел он.

– Иди ты к черту, Поттер. Это была не ревность.

И именно после этих слов, красноречиво подтверждая их «правдивость», Малфой схватил Гарри за подбородок, развернув лицом к себе, и прижался губами к его губам, одновременно перехватив другой рукой затылок, не позволяя уйти от поцелуя.

Гарри потерялся. Вот, видимо, чего ему не хватало. Не просто этих губ и языка, а их напора, их мягкости и ловкости, и того удовольствия, что они доставляли. Ноги подкосились, и только поэтому Гарри обхватил Малфоя за талию, а вовсе не для того, чтобы прижать его к себе ближе. Нет… не для этого. Остальное просто стало приятным дополнением.

Кажется, они куда-то двигались. Малфой все больше напирал, подталкивая Гарри к стене до тех пор, пока он не вписался в нее спиной. Затылок предусмотрительно защитила малфоевская ладонь. Впрочем, все это казалось неважным, пустым, бессмысленным. А реальными были губы, то и дело захватывающие в плен его язык; язык, исследующий рот, приятно щекочущий нёбо и будто проникающий гораздо глубже, туда, где неожиданно защемило в груди, туда, где сладко заныло возбуждение.

Колено, протиснувшееся между его ног, нисколько не улучшило положения. Гарри застонал, потеревшись о подставленное бедро, переместил ладони Малфою на задницу и притянул еще ближе, наслаждаясь его возбуждением, выразительно упирающимся в низ живота. И в этот момент разница в росте явно дала о себе знать. Гарри хоть и не был качком, не имел кубиков пресса и развитых бицепсов, но все же был шире как в плечах, так и в бедрах. И на фоне тощего Малфоя все равно смотрелся крупнее. Но почему-то именно когда тот начинал вот так напирать, казалось, что он больше, сильнее, активнее… И от этого сознание почти терялось в ощущениях.

Малфой расставил руки, упершись ладонями в стену позади Гарри, чуть отстранился, тяжело вдохнув, словно воздух в легких закончился, и переместился к шее.

Мерлин, шея… Какая же она оказалась чувствительная. По спине, животу и рукам побежали мурашки. Гарри не сдержал очередного стона.

И вдруг все прекратилось. Одним разом. Как и в прошлый раз, неожиданно.

Оба дышали с раскрытыми ртами, глядя другу в глаза. Малфой… он был прекрасен в своем проявлении. И такого Малфоя Гарри еще не доводилось видеть. Растрепанный, с расширенными зрачками, приоткрытым ртом, покрасневшими губами. Немного растерянный и крайне возбужденный, он казался Гарри чертовски привлекательным.

– Ко мне, – сказал Малфой одними губами. Не спрашивая. Утверждая. И одному Мерлину известно, как Гарри хотел согласиться…

Нет, не так. Он был согласен на все. Уже давно. Но в коридоре послышался гул. Видимо, Малфой был слишком занят им, чтобы обращать внимание на посторонние звуки. Гарри же, сообразивший вдруг, что Симус видел, как он пошел за Малфоем, понял, что сейчас прибудет подкрепление.

Скрыть сожаление в глазах не удалось. Виновато улыбнувшись, Гарри все же убрал руки от соблазнительной задницы. Малфой нахмурился, непонимающе заглядывая ему в глаза, но топот становился громче, и времени оставалось мало.

– Уж ты-то мне за такое спасибо не скажешь… – пробормотал Гарри и, как сам Малфой в Выручай-комнате, сделал короткую подсечку, опрокидывая того на спину. Как он успел ухватить Малфоя за руку, он и сам не помнил. Знал только, что будет очень жалеть, если тот ударится головой. А вытащить палочку было делом пяти секунд.

И именно в этот момент дверь в туалет с грохотом распахнулась, и в нее влетел Симус. За его спиной, в коридоре, маячили еще человек пять, но не входили. Они ждали сигнала. Которого не последовало по одной причине – Малфой.

Гарри только успел заметить, как от накатившей злости сузились его зрачки и приподнялась верхняя губа, а уже через пару секунд Симус вылетел за дверь при помощи невербального заклинания. И, во избежание нового порыва завалиться в туалет уже полным составом, Малфой бросил вслед Запирающее и Заглушающее.

– Извини, – натянуто улыбнулся Гарри, протянув руку, чтобы помочь Малфою подняться.

Тот лишь фыркнул, выпрямился, отряхнулся и подошел к умывальнику.

Странное это ощущение, когда хочется вымаливать прощение. Вроде ничего такого и не сделал, повторил то, что Малфой и сам недавно продемонстрировал, но почему-то все равно хотелось извиняться и оправдываться, и…

– Уведи их отсюда, Поттер. Если мои подтянутся, проблем не избежать.

Гарри кивнул. Постоял еще несколько секунд, глядя на прямую спину и подтянутую задницу, и только потом развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Гриффиндорцы переругивались, подбирая лучшее заклинание для осады туалета. Гарри вышел в коридор, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и хмуро глянул на друзей.

– Рон, ты реально думаешь, что я не смогу справиться с Малфоем в одиночку?

Тот стушевался, пожал плечами, глянул на Симуса, мол, а я что, я ничего, это все он. Гарри покачал головой и провел рукой по волосам, то ли приглаживая, то ли ероша еще больше.

– Неважно, – сказал он и поплелся в Башню. Естественно, ломиться в туалет больше никто не стал.

***

Отголоски возбуждения преследовали Гарри до самого обеда. Только его начинало отпускать или кто-то отвлекал, как в памяти, совершенно неосознанно, возникал Малфой. Жутко привлекательный, настойчивый… с этим совершенно непристойным «ко мне». И все начиналось заново. Сколько же Гарри стоило труда не спалиться перед однокурсниками. Он и мантию натянул, только чтобы была возможность избежать вопросов.

А перед самым обедом к нему подошла Джинни. Он чуть не застонал от досады, но все же улыбнулся, пусть и натянуто.

– Тебе идет без щетины, – смущенно сказала она и добавила: – Мы можем поговорить?

«Не думаю», – пронеслось у Гарри в голове, но вслух он сказал совсем другое:

– Конечно. Может, вечером?

Кажется, надежду на отсрочку, прозвучавшую в его голосе, Джинни проигнорировала.

– Я хотела сейчас. В общем, – начала она, но остановилась. Оглянулась по сторонам, словно пряталась от кого-то, и продолжила: – Я, наверное, сошла с ума, но… Прости меня, ладно? Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался моим другом.

Гарри аж выдохнул. Он уже ожидал «моим парнем», и даже начал мысленно придумывать все возможные отговорки, а тут… И все слова вылетели из головы. Что на это ответить? Друг, это хорошо, но не станет ли она в будущем пытаться его вернуть? Впрочем, был ли у него выбор? Конечно, нет. Придется справляться с проблемами по мере поступления.

– Конечно, мы друзья, – улыбнулся он вполне искренне. – Спасибо, что понимаешь.

Джинни будто вся засияла, такого счастливого выражения на ее лице Гарри давно не видел, и подумал, что человеку действительно не много нужно для счастья, всего лишь кусочек мечты. Самому Гарри хватило бы голого Малфоя на простынях…

«Черт», – выругался он про себя, наскоро запахивая полы мантии.

– Пойдем на обед? – невинно спросила Джин и уже потянулась к его ладони, чтобы привычно схватить, но тут же одернула себя, быстро сложив руки на груди.

Гарри кивнул и по-дружески обнял девушку за плечи. Все-таки иметь друзей слишком хорошо и дорогого стоит, чтобы начать ими вдруг разбрасываться.

Правда, не стоило также в обнимку входить с ней в Большой зал. К сожалению, Поттер понял это слишком поздно. Он вообще как-то подзабыл, куда и с кем идет. Просто было приятно без всякой подоплеки разговаривать с близким человеком. Он улыбался, говорил Джинни какие-то глупости, над которыми она смеялась, рассказал, что в прошлое воскресенье произошло в Выручай-комнате, – не в подробностях, естественно. Она тоже о чем-то щебетала, поддерживая разговор и стараясь держаться нейтральных тем. И так они и сели вместе, продолжая забрасывать друг друга историями.

Когда что-то громыхнуло, Гарри резко вскинул голову. Малфой на него не смотрел, он уже уходил. Только запеченный картофель валялся на столе рядом с перевернутой тарелкой.

– Драко, что случилось? – допытывалась до него Паркинсон.

Тот не ответил, но одарил ее таким взглядом, что даже Гарри немного стушевался. Иногда ему казалось, что Малфой слишком силен и неуправляем, чтобы связываться с ним. Но Паркинсон, к гарриному удивлению, даже не обратила внимания на ярость в серых глазах. Она осторожно положила ладонь на его предплечье и снова спросила:

– Что случилось?

Резко отдернув свою руку, он склонился над девушкой и негромко, но отчетливо процедил:

– Я не ем рыбу, – и быстро покинул зал.

– Странно, – прошептала Гарри на ухо Джинни. – А раньше ел, я точно помню. Я видела.

Гарри не сразу понял смысл сказанных ею слов, потому что следил за Малфоес до самого выхода. А потом, словно очнувшись, тряхнул головой и переспросил:

– Что?

– Да ничего. Просто раньше он рыбу ел.

– Вот как… – протянул Гарри и подцепил вилкой картофелину со своей тарелки.

«Не ревность, значит… Ага… Я что, по-твоему, идиот?»

***

Гарри благодарил Судьбу: за карту Мародеров, за мантию-невидимку, за то, что капитанам квиддичной команды тоже давался пароль от ванной старост, за то, что Малфой сразу после обеда именно туда и пошел.

Все складывалось в его пользу, как ни крути. И он был доволен.

Тихо прокравшись в большое помещение, Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и наложил все возможные чары, чтобы их никто не потревожил. Впрочем, соблюдать тишину было излишним.

Повсюду клубился пар, смешиваясь с дымом от сигареты, которую курил Малфой. Откуда-то играла громкая музыка, заглушая любые посторонние шумы. Потому Гарри спокойно разделся, оставив лишь трусы, подошел ближе, убедился, что глаза у Малфоя закрыты и, недолго думая, перелез через бортик.

Не заметить шевеление воды Драко точно не мог, и Гарри не удивился, когда тот посмотрел на него.

– Свали, – сказал он негромко и затянулся, снова прикрывая глаза.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Гарри и подошел, встав напротив. – Не ревнуешь, да?

Малфой хмыкнул. Затушил сигарету, едва поднеся ее к густой пене, откинул в сторону и в очередной раз посмотрел на Гарри. С насмешкой. С отголоском презрения и едва уловимой, но все же ощутимой злостью.

– Нет, – парировал он.

– И как ты это назовешь? – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Что конкретно? – не сдавался Малфой.

Гарри закатил глаза. Все-таки добиться четкого ответа от этого человека было до ужаса сложно. Да и хрен с ним, с ответом. Не за этим сюда Гарри пришел.

Но прежде чем он успел сделать что-то еще, Малфой изменился в лице, словно осознал всю нелепость ситуации. Они вдвоем, в запертом помещении, голые, скрытые от любопытных глаз. На его лице заблуждала шальная улыбка, в глазах блеснул огонек. Он и так опирался спиной на стенку огромной ванны, но, чуть переместившись, устроился удобнее, зафиксировал локти на бортике так, чтобы не скользить, шевельнулся под водой и…

Гарри почувствовал, как его талию плотно обхватывают чужие ноги, притягивая ближе, вплотную, настолько, чтобы грудь упиралась в грудь.

Лицо Малфоя оказалось слишком близко. Голова от этого будто захмелела, мысли рассредоточились и хаотично забегали, не давая возможности ухватиться за какую-то одну. Хотелось всего и сразу: поцеловать, обнять, ощутить; мстительно оттолкнуть, чтобы потом самому прижать и долго, мучительно долго издеваться, заставляя стонать и извиваться.

Глупые мысли, дурацкие. Если уж Гарри и шел сюда, то уж явно не ради последнего, тогда откуда такие фантазии? Все только потому, что Малфой выглядел слишком уверенно и казался хозяином ситуации? Мечты о том, чтобы сбить с него спесь, снова поселились в голове, но уже более четкие и осознанные. И Гарри бы с удовольствием их обдумал, если бы кое-кто не толкнулся так выразительно уже вставшим членом в его пах.

Малфой лишь слегка вытянул вперед шею и, практически касаясь губ, проговорил:

– Я не ревную, Поттер. Запомни это. Потому что я точно знаю, что ты уже никуда не денешься.

Он смотрел в глаза. Прямо. Говорил твердо, на сто процентов убежденный в своей правоте.

– Какое самомнение, – сипло, но вполне себе серьезно, без усмешки, ответил Гарри.

– Убеди меня в обратном, – с вызовом произнес Малфой и щелчком пальцев вырубил, наконец, музыку. – Уйди сейчас. Сможешь? – уже шепотом добавил он.

– Чтобы уже завтра тарелка полетела мне в голову? – с легкой улыбкой спросил Гарри. – Дело ведь не в том, смогу ли – силы воли хватит, будь уверен. Вопрос в другом – хочу ли я? А я не хочу, Малфой.

– Именно, – расплывшись в довольной улыбке, подтвердил он. – И не захочешь.

– Время покажет, надолго ли этот интерес, – хмыкнул Гарри, устроив ладони на малфоевской заднице. Огладил мягкие упругие полушария, сжал, чуть разведя их в стороны.

Малфой закусил губу – осознанно или нет. Не это было важно, а то, что он поддавался. Со всей своей уверенностью и гадливостью, он реагировал именно так, как хотелось Гарри. Не почувствовать, как дернулся его член, проехавшись головкой по животу, когда Гарри провел пальцем между ягодиц, было невозможно. И это было открытием. Необычным, волнующим, не вписывающимся в общую картину.

Сильнее сцепив ноги за гарриной спиной, Малфой прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, выдохнув. После такого откровенного намека Гарри уже не смог устоять. Преодолел разделявшую их сотую долю дюйма и накрыл его губы своими. Именно так, как хотелось. Мягко, чувственно, скользя языком по губам.

Малфой лениво отвечал на поцелуй, словно его это никак не задевало, но движения его бедер говорили об обратном. Он явно наслаждался, но совершенно не спешил перенять инициативу. Не было той пылкости, что присутствовала в туалете несколькими часами ранее, зато было удовольствие, плавное, тягучее.

Гарри не торопился это исправить, ему нравилось то, с какой отчужденностью держится Малфой, несмотря на реакции организма, нравилось видеть холодность на фоне безотчетной чувственности. Малфой обманывал всем своим видом, но его тело не умело врать так же самозабвенно.

Гарри отстранился. Что-то в груди приятно защекотало, когда Малфой потянулся навстречу. Открыто. На инстинктах. Неосознанно. Восхитительно… Но, чего не отнять, он слишком быстро взял себя в руки. Ухмыльнулся, противореча собственному расфокусированному взгляду, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– Все, конец твоему интересу? – прозвучало насмешливо.

Гарри прищурился и все-таки разглядел. То, что выдавало Малфоя с головой. Неверие. Драко не мог поверить, что Гарри его теперь не хочет.

«Бинго!» – пронеслось в голове не совсем знакомое слово, но кажущееся до ужаса подходящим в данной ситуации.

Не говоря ни слова, а только диковато улыбаясь, Гарри провел ладонями по его бедрам, коленям, икрам, чтобы бережно расцепить его ноги. Вот теперь Малфой действительно занервничал. Но уже через несколько секунд напустил на себя холодность. Ни по его лицу, ни по глазам невозможно было прочитать что-либо. Но Гарри это не волновало, у него были другие планы.

Он выбрался из ванны, обсушился и принялся одеваться. За все это время Малфой даже не пошевелился.

– Ты идешь или нет? – насмешливо спросил Гарри, глядя на потемневшие от воды волосы на затылке.

– Куда, Поттер? – без тени эмоций прозвучало со стороны слизеринца так, что, казалось, это и не Малфой вовсе, а кукла, запрограммированная отвечать на вопросы.

Гарри вздохнул. Он и не думал, что так заденет его своим внезапным отступлением.

– К тебе, Малфой. К тебе.

Что-то заметно, но незримо изменилось. Что-то, что витало в воздухе, в горячих парах, в освежающем запахе пены, обволакивающем сознание. Словно спина Малфоя наконец расслабилась, хотя он даже позы не сменил. Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.

Вот об этом он и говорил, о том, что можно и не любить человека, но в какой-то момент начинаешь улавливать его настроение, его желания. Это невозможно описать словами, это происходит на интуитивном уровне.

Вот и сейчас Гарри заметил, что Малфой снова сел на своего конька. Выставил ладонь вверх, на которую тут же легла пачка сигарет, достал одну и закурил. Несколько минут прошли в тишине. По ванной быстро распространился запах дорогого табака, чуть сладковатый, не противный. Впрочем, чего еще следовало ожидать от Малфоя? А потом он вдруг одним мощным прыжком перекинулся через бортик, и Гарри застыл.

Стройное тело с пробивающимися бугорками мышц, грациозные движения, пена, стекающая по груди и ногам, задерживающаяся только в местах густой поросли волос. Это было не просто красиво, не просто возбуждающе, это было... нечто большее.

Гарри гулко сглотнул, жадно цепляясь взглядом за отдельные участки: плечи, грудь, руки, живот, бедра, ноги... И так по кругу, потом хаотично, потом все заново. Зрелище было то еще. Не оторваться.

А потом Малфой подошел совсем близко. От него пахло чистотой и пеной для ванны. А еще эти капельки воды на светлой коже... Как же они завораживали!

Гарри неосознанно потянулся к плечу, намереваясь провести по нему губами, но был грубо остановлен.

Левая рука Малфоя легла ему на шею, будто демонстративно открывая взгляду Черную Метку для пущего устрашения. И, наверное, задумка удалась бы, но вместо того чтобы испугаться или отвернуться от отвращения, Гарри приклеился к ней взглядом, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы обвести ее контуры языком. Возможно, рисунок сам по себе и был страшным, возможно даже, он нёс в себе отпечаток прошлого, – неприятного прошлого, – но на руке Малфоя это несовершенство смотрелось совсем иначе. Словно кто-то в знак протеста оставил на чистом листе кляксу. С одной стороны, лист испорчен, но с другой – и кляксу можно воспринимать как искусство.

Кажется, эта заминка позабавила Малфоя. Он хмыкнул Гарри в ухо и четко произнес:

– Знаешь, Поттер. Никуда мы не пойдем. Потому что я. Не хочу, – закончил он интимным шепотом, посылая по телу толпу бешеных мурашек. А затем отвернулся и направился к своим вещам.

Гарри не сразу понял смысла сказанных слов. Он еще с полминуты тупо пялился в удоляющуюся спину, а потом... Потом он просто понял, что больше не позволит Малфою вести.

Наверное, так сказывалась на нем потеря девственности. Он стал заметно увереннее в себе, перестал бояться прикасаться к кому-то, да и научился целоваться, что немаловажно. А главное, он осознал простую истину – Малфой его хочет, что бы он там ни говорил. Потому что нельзя сначала прижаться каменным стояком к бедру, а потом заявить: «Не хочу».

Малфой обтирался полотенцем, не обращая на Гарри внимания, словно того и не было вовсе. Его движения были ленивыми, даже дразнящими, но настолько естественными, будто иначе он и не умел. Махровая ткань с легкостью собирала капельки с шеи, груди, спины, а затем и с ног...

Вот нагнулся Малфой зря, хотя Гарри начал подозревать, что это было не случайно. Ведь не мог же Малфой не понимать, что Гарри никуда не уйдет, верно? Не мог. А значит, это была очень тонкая провокация и, кажется, продуманная до мелочей. Впрочем, как и практически все, что делал Малфой. Бессмысленное выпячивание задницы вряд ли входило в его планы.

Гарри бесшумно подошел сзади и потянулся ладонями к ягодицам. Его так и подмывало провести пальцами по ложбинке, чтобы сработал эффект неожиданности. От одной только мысли об этом член дернулся в штанах, а тело обдало жаром. Но ничего из задуманного Гарри не сделал. Он придвинулся вплотную, прекрасно понимая, что Малфой его уже обнаружил, и слегка качнул бедрами навстречу.

Волна удовольствия прошила все тело. Эту задницу он хотел до безумия, до беспамятства. И все поплыло, когда Малфой резко выпрямился и развернулся к нему лицом. Потому что за наигранной злостью скрывалась страсть. Серые глаза буквально горели желанием. И выдавали своего хозяина с потрохами.

А потом бледная рука с темным пятном «татуировки» притянула Гарри за шею к восхитительному телу. И мир потерялся в малфоевском запахе, в его вкусе, в его прикосновениях и гибкости.

Гарри все думал, что нельзя быть настолько бесчувственным снаружи и таким горячим внутри. Малфой выгибался от каждого прикосновения, с жадностью глотал воздух, когда удавалось перевести дыхание, и подталкивал к стене. И даже если бы Гарри вдруг приспичило сейчас развернуться и уйти, он бы уже не смог этого сделать. Малфой бы не отпустил, не позволил, а может, и вовсе изнасиловал бы. Кто его знает, этого чокнутого... невероятного человека.

Уже у самой стены, когда голая спина, – черт, и когда его успели избавить от остатков одежды? – соприкоснулась с прохладной поверхностью, Гарри неожиданно развернулся, полностью перенимая инициативу. Теперь уже он целовал, а не его, теперь он прижимал совершенно голого Малфоя к стене, он раздвигал его ноги, коленом, нетерпеливо потираясь стояком о подставленное бедро. И ведь Малфой, сволочь, делал только хуже, специально двигая ногой так, чтобы завести Гарри еще больше, чтобы... сделать что? Довести до грани раньше времени?

Нет, этого Гарри не позволил бы, а потому, спустившись ладонью по выгнутой спине на поясницу, двинулся дальше... ниже... без сомнения просовывая пальцы между ягодиц. И первый за все это время сорвавшийся с губ Малфоя стон сказал гораздо больше, чем Гарри мог вообще предположить.

Тем не менее, малфоевская сущность на какой-то миг снова дала о себе знать. Как только Гарри надавил на его анус, Драко, до боли закусив губу, чтобы снова не застонать, отстранил его от себя и хрипло спросил:

– Ну и кто кого, Поттер? – и попытался даже на деле доказать, что все еще владеет ситуацией, схватив Гарри за задницу.

– Хреновый из тебя психолог, Малфой, – выдавил Гарри, – если ты до сих пор не понял, кто и кого, – закончил уверенно, развернув Драко спиной к себе.

И тот, черт возьми, даже не стал сопротивляться, только шире расставил ноги, прогибаясь в спине, словно истинный представитель семейства кошачьих.

У Гарри повело голову. Он буквально упал на колени, схватившись за бедра Малфоя. Именно так, он действительно хотел это увидеть. Хотел наслаждаться. И ему казалось, что из него вынули душу. Впервые он был настолько озабочен, в самом извращенном смысле этого слова. Впервые так упивался близостью постороннего человека, и ему казалось, что он способен на какие угодно пошлости, лишь бы быть еще ближе, лишь бы чувствовать еще острее свое и чужое возбуждение.

Он провел ладонями по ногам Малфоя до колен и обратно, по внутренней стороне бедер, раздвинул в стороны ягодицы и погладил маленькое сморщенное колечко, едва прикрытое светлыми волосками. Малфой дернулся навстречу. Кажется, снова неосознанно. И от понимания этого Гарри вело еще больше, разум туманился. А очередной стон, который не смог сдержать Драко, прокатился по телу жаркой удушливой волной, разбивающейся о низ живота как о скалы.

Гарри готов был взорваться немедленно, но нет... он хотел насытиться полностью, хотел довести до конца, а потому сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не коснуться себя; чтобы не кончить, вообще не прикасаясь к себе.

Член Малфоя истекал смазкой, его спина прогибалась все сильнее, усиливая контакт... и тело будто раскрывалось навстречу. Требовало. Жаждало. На такое откровенное предложение нельзя было не ответить.

Гарри призвал баночку, специально припасенную для такого случая, хотя и рассчитывал делать это в постели. Но так было даже лучше, пикантнее.

Нет. С Малфоем было бы круто везде, это Гарри понял, как только первый палец, обильно смазанный гелем, проник в тело. Сопротивления не было совсем никакого. Малфой оказался не просто чувствительным, он реагировал... он... это невозможно было описать словами. Словно они оба дорвались, словно получили то, о чем давно мечтали. Каждый свое, но оба зависели друг от друга. И никак нельзя было получить это по отдельности.

Малфой простонал что-то матерное сквозь зубы, схватившись за собственный член. Гарри интуитивно понял, что тот чуть не кончил.

Поднявшись на ноги, он вцепился зубами Малфою в шею, с содроганием понимая, что даже от такой грубой ласки Драко покрывается мурашками; почти без усилий протолкнул внутрь второй палец и зашипел на ухо:

– Малфой, ты и правда так этого хочешь? Ты такой...

– Заткнись и еби, Поттер, иначе, клянусь, я тебя убью. Убью и сам выебу! – на одном дыхании выпалил тот, откровенно насаживаясь на пальцы.

Поттер застонал, зарывшись носом во влажные светлые волосы на затылке. Как же это все заводило. Нецензурно выражающийся Малфой, подставляющий свой зад. Кто бы мог подумать? Уж точно не Гарри и точно не об этом человеке.

Плюнув на все эти долгие растягивания, Гарри размазал гель по своему члену, перехватил Драко поперек груди и направил головку ко входу. Малфой резко толкнулся навстречу, но Гарри это не устраивало. Раз уж у него ведущие позиции, то он и должен задавать настрой. Но дразнить Малфоя оказалось настоящей пыткой. Для обоих. Пока он водил членом между ягодиц, то ли примериваясь, то ли распаляя, Малфой стонал, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Он сжимал пальцы до побелевших костяшек, пытаясь безрезультатно ухватиться за плоскую поверхность, а его ноги чуть не подгибались.

– Поттер, – в конце концов зарычал он. – Еще немного, и я выкину тебя отсюда. И буду дрочить. В одиночестве. Чего ты ждешь, мать твою?

– Этого, – сдавленно хмыкнул Гарри и все-таки вошел – резко, на всю длину, почти без подготовки, с трудом сохраняя остатки самообладания.

Их тела встретились с громким шлепком, разнесшимся по гулкому помещению совершенно неприличным звуком. Но так хорошо Гарри еще никогда себя не чувствовал.

Он замер, пережидая несколько минут, пока пройдет ощущение подступающего оргазма. Уткнулся лбом в плечо Малфоя, осторожно лизнув солоноватую кожу. И прислушался.

Драко дышал тяжело, но был расслаблен. Его член был все также тверд, как и раньше, что Гарри проверил собственноручно. А тело продолжало отзываться мелкой дрожью даже на самые простые поглаживания живота.

На самом деле, именно в этот момент Гарри впервые подумал, что Малфой принадлежит ему. Потому что держать в руках этого сильного гордого человека было под силу далеко не каждому. И Поттер до сих пор не верил, что это удалось именно ему. Что его член находился у Малфоя в заднице. Что тот, пусть и слабо, но уже начинал двигаться, сжимая внутренние мышцы с такой силой, что Гарри чувствовал себя зажатым в тиски.

Это давление было ни с чем не сравнимо. Впрочем, и Малфой был уникальным. И до сумасшествия узким.

Гарри обхватил его обеими руками, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и, медленно подавшись назад, снова резко толкнулся, услышав хриплый срывающийся стон. Нет, все-таки Малфой – это лучшее, что с ним произошло за последнее время. И как этому психу еще удавалось двигаться навстречу – неясно. Единственное, в чем Гарри не сомневался, что с такими темпами его не хватит и на пять минут. Он только представить не мог, что Малфой кончит даже раньше. Без помощи рук.

Оргазм скрутил редкой силы. Такого Гарри еще не испытывал. Он крепко сжал Малфоя в объятиях и еще долго не мог выпустить, пережидая, когда в висках перестанет стучать пульс, когда прекратится звон в ушах, когда пройдет эйфория. И все это время Малфой не шевелился, позволял себя обнимать и даже, казалось, прижимался в ответ.

А потом все резко прекратилось. Драко оттолкнулся от стены, расцепил гаррины руки и, развернувшись, осторожно присел на корточки, откинувшись спиной на стену. Призвал сигареты, закурил. Взгляд его все еще расфокусированно блуждал по ванной, но движения уже были уверенными. И Гарри опустился рядом, не придумав ничего лучше.

Друг другу они не сказали больше ни слова до самого выхода. Молча наслаждались своей удовлетворенностью. А вместо прощания Малфой ухмыльнулся и заговорил с такой надменностью, словно не его трахали, а он:

– Заглядывай в гости, Поттер. Ты ведь всегда умел быть... невидимым.

Гарри улыбнулся немного грустно, осознав, что нет, этого человека он так просто не приручит. И неважно, что он держал его в своих руках, потому что Малфой не сломается. Только потому, что умеет прогибаться. Во всех смыслах.

***

Тем же вечером Гарри и пришел к нему в комнату. Он был в хорошем настроении, широко улыбался и рассчитывал на еще один раунд, а то и больше... гораздо больше.

Только у Малфоя были другие планы.

Почти незаметно скользнув взглядом по приоткрывшейся двери, Драко вновь посмотрел на девушку, уснувшую на его плече.

– Не сегодня, Поттер, – сказал он спокойно, прекрасно догадавшись, кто пришел. Пусть Гарри и был скрыт мантией-невидимкой.

Не прекращая перебирать пальцами длинные черные волосы Панси, Малфой прикрыл глаза. Словно... словно закрылся, спрятался, не желая давать объяснений.

Гарри почувствовал то ли злость, то ли ревность, захлестнувшие его с головой. К лицу прилила краска, но не смущения, а гнева. Он несколько минут молчал, тупо пялясь на развернувшуюся перед ним картину, а потом выдавил, стараясь говорить ровно, без эмоций:

– Почему? С ней лучше?

– Ты идиот, Поттер. Но я объясню, чтобы больше не осталось вопросов. Любовники приходят и уходят, а друзьями нужно дорожить. Она моя подруга, ей нужна поддержка. И я не брошу ее только потому, что тебе хочется потрахаться. Как и ты не оставил бы Грейнджер из-за меня.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул. Малфой был прав. И обвинить его было не в чем. И пусть от понимания этого не стало лучше, пусть в животе скручивалось что-то противное, тошнотворное, но возразить Гарри было нечего. И он просто вышел, ничего не добавив.

 

**Эпилог**

– Пап, я не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь. К тому же, не уверен, что мне нужны были все эти подробности, – наморщив веснушчатый нос, сказал Джереми.

– Хм... – протянул Симус, отведя взгляд от сына. – Вообще, я только хотел сказать, что и у меня был подобный опыт, когда я был в твоем возрасте. Н-да... затянул я с рассказом немного...

– Немного? – с усмешкой спросил Джер. – Это слабо сказано. Но при чем здесь я? Хочешь сказать, что отношения, начатые в школе, не продлятся долго?

– О, нет. Я не об этом. Я к тому, что обвинять тебя ни в чем не собираюсь, и мне жаль, что я узнал о твоих... отношениях так поздно и через совершенно незнакомых людей.

Симус поднялся с дивана и прошелся по гостиной, поправляя рамки с фотографиями, на которых были изображены не только члены его семьи, но и школьные друзья. Включая, конечно, и Гарри с Драко. Так распорядилась судьба и Поттер, закончивший-таки в свой последний год обучения войну между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Окончательно.

– Не обязательно, что школьные отношения быстро заканчиваются. Те двое, про которых я тебе рассказывал... Да, зря я тебе начал эту историю  самого начала. Надо было просто вкратце рассказать, что и я когда-то был молод. Ну что уж теперь поделаешь. Так вот, – он снова присел на свое место, удобно продавленное в диване, откинулся на спинку и слегка прикрыл глаза, чтобы не задумываться над тем, что все это рассказывает собственному сыну. Подростку. Тому, кого до недавнего времени считал маленьким мальчиком, и кто на деле оказался давно уже мужчиной в стабильных отношениях. До чего же странно было это понимать. – Я не зря не называл их имен. О том, что происходит между ними, знает слишком узкий круг людей. Но они до сих пор вместе. И у них даже есть дети... – как-то хитро ухмыльнулся Симус, припоминая события тех дней.

– Дети? У мужчин? Усыновили, что ли?

– Да нет. Там все было гораздо сложнее. Вообще, ты меня на самом интересном перебил, а тебе полезно было бы дослушать историю до конца, но теперь уже это не так важно. Понимаешь, они очень долго не могли принять друг друга. Точнее будет сказать, что один из них постоянно тянулся к другому, а тот в свою очередь отталкивал всеми возможными способами.

– Но зачем? Почему все должно быть так сложно? Если им хорошо вместе...

– Это ты сейчас говоришь так, потому что у тебя сложилось иначе. Но они... они были другими. Они не понимали своих чувств до конца. И если одному удалось это принять и даже попытаться добиться другого, то тот в ответку... Как бы это выразиться так, чтобы он не показался тебе гадом? – Симус задумался, почесав пальцами подбородок, и тепло улыбнулся. – Второй просто... он не мог поверить в то, что это перерастет в нечто большее. И они постоянно ссорились по этому поводу. То есть, по сути, они даже не встречались. У них был хороший секс. Очень и очень частый отличный секс. Но тот, которого я назвал Ди, он ни разу не заговаривал о серьезности. И Эйч, вопреки своим планам добиться Ди во что бы то ни стало, злился. Очень злился. И уходил. Я не называю это расставанием, но только потому, что они и не были вместе. Из чистого упрямства и глубокой обиды Эйч все-таки перебарывал себя и шел изменять. И не всегда это проходило бесследно. Однажды и Ди тоже изменил. И тоже с последствиями. И знаешь, что? Смешно, но они до сих пор друг друга по фамилии называют. Для них это настолько норма, что если я вдруг слышу от одного из них имя другого, это значит, что они очень злятся друг на друга. Странная парочка, да?

– Действительно. А кто это? Можешь мне рассказать, я обещаю, что никому...

– Прости, Джереми. Я никак не могу назвать имена. Это под строжайшим запретом.

– М-м-м... – с улыбкой протянул сын. – А это может значить только одно – они слишком знамениты, чтобы раскрываться, верно?

– Верно, – подтвердил Симус, из-под ресниц глянув на свою фотографию рядом с министром и главой аврората. – Может, у них и не все гладко, но, поверь, те, кто их знает, не сомневаются, что они любят друг друга. Вот только ни один из них ни разу вслух этого не произнес. И, – можешь представить? – их это устраивает. А тебе я желаю просто счастья. И, надеюсь, ты не станешь от меня больше ничего скрывать?

– Не стану. Обещаю, – уверенно сказал Джереми и, как показалось Симусу, посмотрел на ту же фотографию.

«Надо же, удивительно умный мальчик»


End file.
